


Eu quero um bebê

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluf, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Contrariando os desejos e expectativas de sua família, Sehun decide ter um filho sem um alfa, e para isso planejou cada passo daqueles nove meses, e embora se apaixonar por seu obstetra não estivesse nos planos, ele não reclamaria, não quando Junmyeon parecia ser aquilo que já havia desistido de procurar.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Eu quero um bebê

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que desculpas não são o bastante por ter atrasado essa historia em dois meses, então espero que ao menos aprecie, escrevi com muito carinho.

Era o aniversário de vinte e quatro anos do caçula da família Oh, um dia de celebração, mais do que perfeito, na opinião do próprio aniversariante, para seu grande anúncio.

Após se levantar, esperou que todos estivessem prestando atenção nele para falar. – Eu quero um bebê.

Para aquela data, sua mãe, Oh Bora, queria uma festa, uma grande comemoração onde poderia celebrar mais um ano de vida de seu filho, certamente um pretexto para lhe apresentar para os diversas alfas disponíveis, mas a pedido do filho se conformou com uma reunião familiar.

E embora a desculpa sobre desejar um momento apenas com sua família tenha bastado para mudar os planos, não era o suficiente para mudar a pauta da conversa, que mesmo com a ausência dos pretendentes sua mãe, aliada ao seu pai e mesmo suas três irmãs, continuava a mencioná-los e pressionar para que finalmente se casasse, dando assim fim aos comentários maldosos de pessoas indiscretas, os quais gostavam de utilizar o status independente de Sehun de forma pejorativa, pois pasmem, era realmente escandaloso um ômega adulto e solteiro viver sem a companhia de um parente.

Então, no momento que externou seu desejo, todo aquele ar de descontentamento que seus pais, não tão disfarçadamente, exibiam perante as suas insistentes recusas, sumiu. No lugar, o alívio de sua mãe tornou-se palpável e pequenas lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos da ômega mais velha. Era possível ouvi-la comemorando, dizendo como estava orgulhosa de seu menino. Também podia ver seu pai brindando com sua irmã mais velha Heejin.

Foi impossível para Sehun reprimir certo ressentimento ao ouvir seu pai falando sobre o negócio que finalmente poderia fechar com a família Lee, pertencente ao último alfa mencionado por eles, presumindo que o desejo de seu filho mais novo envolvia o casamento.

“Como se eu fosse algum tipo de mercadoria ou moeda de troca.” Lamentou internamente.

Tentou dizer a si mesmo que era um pouquinho injusto julgar seu pai daquele jeito. O homem, apesar de bastante conservador, foi alguém que lhe deu amor e carinho desde seu primeiro dia de vida, alguém que segurou sua mão todas as vezes que caiu, e que mesmo o julgando, sempre insistindo para que casasse-se logo para assumir o que ele acreditava ser seu papel como um ômega respeitável, nunca lhe forçou para essa decisão, uma clara vantagem sobre suas três irmãs ômegas, que antes mesmo de completarem vinte anos estavam comprometidas.

Claro que havia a questão de que todas, sem exceção, aceitaram o casamento sem objeções, ansiosas para desempenhar aquele papel de perfeita esposa e futuramente mãe para o qual foram educadas.

Mas Sehun era diferente delas. Talvez por ser o caçula, viveu com muito mais liberdade, seus pais já não eram tão severos ou mesmo restritivos, portanto cresceu com a sensação de que poderia fazer o que quiser, algo que não estava disposto a abrir mão para se tornar propriedade de um alfa qualquer que o exibisse como troféu ou trataria como animal de procriação.

Ignorando os gritinhos das gêmeas MinYoung e Haesoo, contentes ao já iniciarem planos para o casamento, chá de bebê e qualquer outra coisa, Sehun pigarreou, chamando mais uma vez a atenção de sua família, após ouvir seu pai mencionando que deveriam começar a se preparar.

– Eu disse que quero um filho, não um marido. – Esclareceu, causando óbvia mudança de humor dos presentes.

– O que quer dizer com isso Sehun? – Não deveria ser necessário explicação, mas seu pai queria o ouvir dizer, falar aquele absurdo, em sua opinião, que seu filho insinuava.

Enquanto esperava uma resposta, o rosto do alfa lentamente se tornava vermelho, os feromônios, hormônio que somente ômegas e alfas eram capazes de produzir, que emanava de seus corpos como uma espécie de perfume, agora se espalharam pela a sala, deixando todos ali em algum grau de desconforto, especialmente Yifan, o mais velho de seus irmãos e único alfa entre eles, pois se para ômegas aquele era sinal de perigo, que havia um alfa que não deveria se provocado, para outros alfas, aquilo atiçava seus instintos, os provocando a entrar em uma briga por dominância, porém Yifan tinha um bom controle, sendo um franzir no nariz o único sinal de incômodo. Estava mais preocupado em proteger Sehun caso seu pai perdesse o controle, algo improvável, pois o homem não era violento, mas um alfa furioso e contestado era sempre imprevisível.

Mesmo tremendo por dentro, Sehun endireitou os ombros, pois era um Oh, além disso o adorado caçula da família, aquele que conseguia sempre o que queria. Não abaixaria a cabeça.

– É o que eu disse pai, não vou me casar, mas sim fazer inseminação para ter um filho. O procedimento está marcado para a próxima semana. – Conseguiu manter o olhar por pura teimosia, já que suas pernas começavam a falhar, afetadas pelos feromônios que começavam a lhe exigir submissão.

Esperou por uma explosão, os gritos, o discurso de que deveria ser um bom ômega e se casar logo, porém após um longo silêncio o mais velho se levantou e saiu sem uma única palavra.

A ausência dele trouxe um alívio imediato, sendo necessário firmar suas mãos na mesa e respirar fundo para não desabar. Era realmente difícil confrontar um alfa, a biologia estava contra si, mas embora seu pai não houvesse contrariado sua decisão, para Sehun aquilo não soava como uma vitória, como se seu pai finalmente aceitasse e respeitasse sua decisão, era como se ele houvesse desistido.

“Como se não valesse a pena... Como se eu não valesse a pena”

Um a um os presentes foram saindo, as gêmeas acanhadas ao murmurar desejos de feliz aniversário, mas fora isso ninguém lhe dirigiu a palavra enquanto abaixava o rosto, tentando se controlar para não chorar.

– Quando criança você nunca viu motivos para segurar as lágrimas. – Yifan, o último que restou, comentou brincando com sua taça. – Está querendo bancar o adulto agora? – Questionou em tom brincalhão.

– Cala a boca. – O mais novo resmungou esfregando os olhos. – São esses hormônios que eu tive de tomar, deixam todo o meu corpo bagunçado. – Resmungou, e apesar de realmente estar tentando agir de forma madura, ao invés de chorar como uma criancinha, não recusou quando Yifan o puxou para seus braços, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, façanha que apenas ele conseguia depois que cresceram, já que conseguia ser ainda mais alto que seus 1,83.

E por um momento permitiu a si mesmo carinho e consolo, aproveitando para matar a saudade do irmão, que sempre estava viajando a trabalho, o soltando apenas quando se sentiu preparado para sorrir de novo, determinado a ficar animado, disse a si mesmo que deveria encarar a resposta de seu pai da maneira mais positiva, como o passe livre para fazer o que queria.

– Obrigado FanFan. – Usou o apelido criado na infância para provocar o mais velho, que sempre fazia uma careta ao ouvir, pois dizia ser algo fofo demais para ele, que não fazia seu estilo.

– Amanhã viajo de novo, devo ficar uns dois meses fora, mas sabe que se precisar pode me ligar, certo? – Sehun concordou, sabendo que não precisaria, pois apesar de sua família, e mesmo Yifan, o mais liberal dentre eles, continuar a vê-lo como criança, alguém imaturo e até um pouco irresponsável, isso já não era sua realidade a bastante tempo, mas sorriu para ele e o abraçou mais uma vez antes de se despedir.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Embora a inseminação artificial fosse uma ideia recente, sua decisão de ter um bebê nada teve a ver com uma extravagância momentânea, era um desejo de antigo, desde seus dezessete anos quando segurou um bebê no colo pela primeira vez, soube que tinha nascido para ser pai, e embora tivesse muitas aspirações na vida, sabia que nada o faria mais feliz do que carregar sua criança em seus braços, dando todo o amor que aprendeu com sua família.

Então começou pela pesquisa, desde fraldas a escolinhas, preparou-se para os exorbitantes gastos com roupinhas e brinquedos.

Além do dinheiro, outro item para riscar do seu checklist era tempo, já que graças ao seu trabalho era algo que poderia gerenciar.

Formado em design, Sehun havia, com um incentivo de sua família, montado um escritório de decoração, que o permitia atuar no conforto de seu apartamento, onde estaria sempre presente para dar atenção em tempo integral ao seu filho até que ele tivesse idade o suficiente para iniciar os estudos.

Com tudo planejado, partiu para a execução, iniciando um tratamento que ajudaria a aumentar sua fertilidade e aumentar suas chances de concepção, já que o método escolhido era caro demais para se dar ao luxo de tentar por vezes até conseguir um resultado positivo.

– Se não der certo posso sempre apelar para encher a cara e transar com o primeiro que achar no bar. – Murmurou, deitado sobre o leito no consultório, onde teria de tolerar pela próxima hora aquela camisola pinicando e a temperatura excessivamente baixa da sala, onde deveria permanecer imóvel após a introdução dos espermatozoides, aguardando a biologia seguir seu curso.

– Surpreendentemente essa é uma frase que eu escuto com bastante frequência por aqui. – O médico declarou ao entrar na sala.

Pego de surpresa, foi impossível não evitar um rubor ao ouvir o riso divertido do homem que quase confundiu como um ômega, devido a estatura mais baixa que a sua, algo em torno dos 1,70, e o cheiro muito semelhante a uva, algo incomum para um alfa já que os cheiros frutados era mais recorrente em ômegas.

– Hm, oi. – Sehun acenou envergonhado por sua tentativa de piada ter sido ouvida. – Eu estava apenas brincando.

Ouviu mais uma vez a risada dele, baixinha, na tentativa de não constranger ainda mais seu paciente.

– Fique tranquilo, não é como se eu fosse lhe julgar por isso, afinal esses tratamentos são realmente caros. – O médico respondeu em tom descontraído, gentilmente lhe cobrindo com uma manta que pegou no armário. – Não posso abaixar a temperatura da sala, mas deve servir. – Comentou logo pegando sua ficha.

E enquanto ele ajeitava o cobertor, Sehun pode sentir de pertinho mas daquele cheiro peculiar, reconhecendo-o como vinho, algo forte e profundo, um tanto envolvente.

– Melhor agora? – Sehun assentiu o vendo sorrir mais uma vez. – Certo, Sou Kim Junmyeon, vou ser o seu obstetra a partir de agora senhor Oh. – Curvou-se e Sehun tentou fazer o mesmo, se atrapalhando um pouquinho pela posição, mas felizmente o médico ou não viu, ou fingiu não ver para poupá-lo de ainda mais vergonha.

– Tenho certeza que o doutor Yoon lhe disse que seus exames estão muito bons, o que somado ao tratamento deixam suas chances de fecundação muito boas. – Disse checando a prancheta com seus dados e exames.

– Quando vou poder saber se deu certo, doutor? – O ômega perguntou, ansioso.

O alfa sorriu compreensivo, era natural que os futuros papais exigissem certa impaciência, geralmente afobados em seu desejo de terem um filho.

– Em duas semanas já é possível fazer um teste conclusivo, e depois podemos iniciar o pré natal com um acompanhamento mensal até a vigésima oitava semana, a partir dessa data pode variar um pouco dependendo de como estará a sua gestação e a atenção que ela pode vir a demandar.

Sehun acenou concordando, havia lido a respeito na internet, mas era bom ouvir da boca de um médico.

– Doutor, eu sou o único ômega homem da minha família, então eu meio que...

– Não tem nenhuma experiência sobre as diferenças da gestação feminina para a masculina. – Ele completou recebendo mais um aceno. O médico então fez uma expressão pensativa, avaliando qual seria a melhor e mais clara maneira de explicar.

Pegando um tablet, Junmyeon entregou nas mãos de Sehun enquanto puxava um banquinho para sentar-se próximo, o bastante para que pudesse explicar e por alguns segundos distrair Sehun com seu cheiro.

– Aqui está, esse é o corpo de uma ômega ao engravidar. – Ele apresentou uma imagem com a anatomia feminina, nomeando os órgãos e explicando como funcionava durante a gestação, a forma como o corpo abria espaço para o bebé ao empurrar os demais órgãos, o que acarretava em um ligeiro desconforto, alguns enjoos e uma constante vontade de urinar que ficava maior a cada passo mais próximo do parto. – Na parte física, é bastante semelhante, com a exceção de que há menos espaço para o feto, o que torna bastante perigoso múltiplas gestações. O tempo de gestação é um pouco menor, variando em torno das trinta e oito semanas ao invés das quarenta e o parto evolui de forma muito mais rápida, motivo pelo qual assim que seu bebê estiver plenamente desenvolvido é recomendada a internação para a cesárea ou acompanhamento assistido para garantir que o feto ou o pai não corram nenhum risco.

De forma clara e simplificada, Junmyeon explicou a respeito, garantindo que Sehun compreendesse, listando em seguida as principais diferenças que sentiria logo nas primeiras semanas.

– Apesar de amplamente divulgado, você não vai sentir um desconforto no peito, nem sentir eles inchados, sendo a lactação algo com poucas chances de ocorrer, exceto em caso de estimulação. Do contrário seu corpo não irá se preparar para amamentar o bebê.

Sehun inclinou a cabeça um pouco, ponderando sobre a possibilidade. Admitia que era bastante estranho pensar em amamentar, até um pouco assustador já que muitas pessoas diziam que podia ser algo doloroso.

– O que o doutor acha que é melhor? – Perguntou devolvendo o tablet para ele, mas mantendo a almofada que o médico cedeu, já que era mais confortável para olhá-lo enquanto falava.

– O ato de amamentar traz diversos benefícios para o bebê e o pai ou mãe, previne doenças, aumenta a imunidade, e há alguns estudos que indicam um aumento na inteligência e desenvolvimento da criança, mas é sempre uma escolha do pai decidir se pretende ou não. – O alfa guardou o tablet na gaveta onde estava antes e voltou a se aproximar de Sehun. – Em geral betas preferem por esse método como um meio de criar um vínculo com o bebê.

Ele deve ter visto a expressão de confusão em seu rosto, pois não conteve uma risada baixa.

– Quando o bebê nasce, apesar dos diversos cheiros na sala, é o daquele que o gerou quem ele procura, como as betas não possuem cheiros, a amamentação serve para criar esse laço com eles. Como ômega você não terá esse problema, é simplesmente natural que ele o reconheça.

Aquilo era uma novidade para Sehun, em sua família eram raros os betas, então era uma informação completamente nova e desconhecida. – Mas e se meu filho for um beta?

Ele pegou sua ficha dando uma olhada rápida enquanto murmurava. – Pelo que vi há poucas chances de isso acontecer, mas mesmo que ocorra, seu filho ainda conseguira sentir o seu cheiro, betas ficam mais “imunes” aos feromônios conforme vão crescendo, já que na infância eles servem para proteção, para que consigam ler as intenções das pessoas.

Sehun balançou a cabeça impressionado, sempre achou que betas já nasciam daquela maneira.

– De qualquer forma, você ainda tem bastante tempo para decidir. – Ele sorriu, e Sehun percebeu que ele era um alfa cheio de sorrisos, algo que contrastava bastante com os alfas com quem estava acostumado. Ele desviou o olhar do rosto do ômega para checar as horas, anunciando que já era o bastante e que Sehun podia se levantar.

Sendo um cavalheiro, auxiliou o ômega, segurando firmemente em seu braço quando finalmente pôs os pés no chão, prevendo uma tontura, que logo ocorreu, pelo tempo deitado.

– Opa. – Sehun deixou escapar um riso sem graça. – Obrigada.

O Kim dispensou as desculpas, pedindo que passasse na recepção ao sair para marcar um retorno.

– Eu geralmente peço que aguardem o resultado positivo antes de marcarem a consulta comigo, mas estou bastante confiante que será um sucesso. – Após isso saiu, dando a privacidade para que Sehun se vestisse e talvez dar alguns pulinhos de felicidade, sentindo-se um passo mais perto de ter seu bebê em seus braços.

Quando Sehun chegou em casa, tinha a certeza de que se contasse para seu médico ele desaprovaria, mas estava a meia hora sentado no sofá da sala encarando três caixinhas de exames de gravidez, decidindo se fazia de uma vez, cedendo a tentação do seu lado mais afobado, ou guardava eles e esperava paciente as duas semanas recomendadas.

Sentindo-se perder a batalha, abriu apenas um, indo para o banheiro onde seguiu as instruções e encarou sua imagem no espelho aguardando os cinco minutinhos.

Já era esperado que desse um resultado negativo, era óbvio na verdade, mas era inevitável certa decepção ao jogar o teste no lixo.

E talvez por isso os próximos catorze dias foram tão insuportáveis. Não teve coragem de jogar os testes na gaveta, então eles permaneciam em cima de sua mesinha de centro como uma decoração impertinente, sempre o chamando para que se decepcionasse com um possível e falso negativo.

Com intenção de se distrair, usou aquele tempo com planejamentos a respeito do trabalho, montando um cronograma de pedidos e contratos para aceitar e organizando sua agenda de modo que pudesse ter o último mês de gestação e mais três após o nascimento, completamente livres de trabalho. Era uma tarefa cansativa, exigia entrar em contato com muitos dos seus clientes, montar portfólios e contratos, negociar termos e toda aquela caralhada de coisas, mas que serviu ao propósito de lhe manter ocupado e evitar que ligasse desesperado para o doutor Kim a cada cinco minutos perguntando se até mesmo aquela dor de cabeça no meio do dia podia ser considerada um sinal de gravidez.

Após as duas semanas estipuladas, quando finalmente pode fazer o teste, hesitou com medo.

Aquelas haviam sido umas das piores semanas da sua vida, e outro motivo além da ansiedade, era a saudade. Era a primeira vez que ninguém da sua família entrava em contato.

Quando saiu de casa logo após terminar a faculdade, Sehun anunciou que não aceitaria ajuda nenhuma deles, disposto a se tornar independente e responsável por conta própria, mas sendo sua família, era impossível que eles apenas largassem o adorável caçula nas próprias mãos, então nas primeiras semanas todos eles se revezavam nas visitas, levando refeições sob o pretexto de que fizeram demais e não queria deixar estragar, passando para limpar seu apartamento ou lhe ensinar o jeito correto de se usar uma máquina de lavar. E apesar de nos últimos meses todas as conversas rondam em torno de suas responsabilidades como ômega, Oh Sehun sentia falta deles, de sua mãe invadindo o apartamento, recolhendo suas roupas e colocando para lavar mesmo que ele já soubesse fazer isso sozinho, suas noonas passando para cozinhar e lhe fazer companhia, e mesmo seu pai que aparecia para assistirem alguns jogos, e embora Sehun não ligasse para esportes, aceitava de bom grado a companhia e o carinho que ele lhe dispunha.

Era doloroso estar ali sozinho, no momento mais decisivo de sua vida inteirinha e não ter a mão de ninguém para segurar.

– Eu poderia ligar para o Fan... – Sabia que ele viria correndo se dissesse que precisava, mas não seria certo atrapalhar seu trabalho.

Olhou para o celular, para a porta e o interfone, esperando que por um passe de mágica algum deles anunciasse que não havia sido esquecido, que sua mensagem dizendo que naquele dia faria o teste não havia sido ignorada, mas quando nada aconteceu se resignou a cumprir as instruções, aguardando paciente os cinco minutos antes de virar os dois testes.

Tomou uma longa e profunda respiração antes de olhar, e então sorriu.

Ambos deram positivo.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

A primeira consulta do seu pré-natal estava agendada para cinco semanas após o procedimento. Quando a data enfim chegou, Sehun dirigiu até o local, cumprimentando a recepcionista com um sorriso que parecia não caber em seu rosto, carregando consigo o exame de sangue exigido para dar início ao seu acompanhamento.

Era difícil se conter para não acariciar sua, inexistente, barriga, pois mesmo sem a forma arredondada, Sehun se sentia exultante em saber que ali dentro crescia seu pequeno.

– Eu até pediria o exame, mas pelo seu rosto não há a mínima dúvida. – O doutor Kim o cumprimentou ainda na recepção, o parabenizando, para em seguida o acompanhar até seu consultório.

Diferente da sala de operação onde fez o procedimento, a sala do doutor Kim era bastante agradável, não tinha toda aquela brancura que lhe agredia os olhos quando somada à forte iluminação. Era um ambiente em tons de azul e cinza claro, quase prateado, uma mesa de madeira escura em um dos lados, um pequeno sofá amarelo do lado da porta e no canto uma maca ao lado de alguns aparelhos que Sehun acreditava serem para observar o bebê.

– Fiz dois testes no final da segunda semana e depois o exame de sangue. – Sehun comemorou batendo palmas, sua animação tornando até mesmo difícil que se mantivesse quieto no assento.

– Meus parabéns Senhor Oh. – A felicitação era bastante genuína, o alfa exalava satisfação em ver seu paciente feliz daquela maneira. – Agora que já temos a confirmação, podemos passar para a parte chata, onde eu te passo uma lista de recomendações, restrições, vitaminas e você reclama dizendo que é muita coisa e tenta negociar para manter um ou outro item específico na sua alimentação.

Sehun balançou a cabeça. – Estou me preparando para isso a meses, nada do que possa me falar vai me desanimar doutor.

O médico arqueou uma sobrancelha impressionado. – Vamos lá então. – Pegou um bloco e começou a anotar. – Nessas primeiras semanas você já deve ter se sentido mais sonolento, com um pouco mais de dificuldade para sair da cama, uma leve aversão aos cheiros mais fortes, especialmente de alfas e ômegas próximos do cio.

Sehun concordou, geralmente não era alguém que enrolava para sair da cama, preferia fazer como os band-aid, levantar-se de uma vez e apelar para uma ducha fresca quando o tempo permitisse, mas como suposto foi realmente difícil evitar dez minutinhos a mais sobre seu colchão.

A respeito dos cheiros, não teve tantos problemas, uma vez que vivia sozinho, apenas um momento de desconforto quando teve contato com um de seus vizinhos, Jongin, um ômega, que lhe pediu para cuidar de seu cachorrinho pela próxima semana, pois estava próximo do cio, e uma vez que iniciado, o cio de um ômega tomava qualquer racionalidade de seus corpos os deixando em um frenesi de excitação que só poderia ser superado após alguns dias ou controlado com a ajuda de um parceiro.

– É comum que passe após mais quatro ou cinco semanas. – Tranquilizou após o relato. – Mas caso sinta que esteja se tornando muito insuportável, posso receitar um remédio para enjoo, recomendado apenas um por dia. – Anotou o nome indicando o número de doses ao lado. – Sobre o sono, esse lamento lhe informar, mas vai lhe acompanhar até o final da gravidez, podendo se tornar ainda mais intenso conforme a progressão dela, mas você pode, na verdade deve, incluir algum tipo de atividade física no seu dia a dia, verá que haverá uma grande diferença na sua energia.

Sehun concordou, já havia se matriculado em uma academia do bairro, onde pretendia encarar sua aversão a exercícios para manter seu corpo saudável. – Tem algum tipo de restrição quanto ao exercício ou posso frequentar a academia normal?

– Pode ir sem medo, desde que não planeje se preparar para uma maratona. – Brincou. – Apenas é bom deixar o instrutor ciente da sua condição para que monte um treino moderado para você.

Após mais algumas perguntas e esclarecimentos, Sehun parecia plenamente satisfeito em relação às suas dúvidas, porém ainda não parecia disposto a sair do consultório. Exibindo um sorriso tímido, o ômega entrelaçou os dedos. – Doutor Kim, sei que já me explicou que só é possível uma boa visão após a sexta semana, mas...

Junmyeon estava acostumado, muitos pais de primeira viagem tinham aquela necessidade de confirmar que ali dentro de seu corpo estava seu bebê crescendo, mas geralmente recusava, pois era muito difícil naquela fase que fosse possível ouvir algo, e no final os pais saiam desanimados ou preocupados.

Mas vendo o olhar suplicante do ômega abriu uma exceção, reforçando que era perfeitamente normal caso não ouvissem nada. – Ele ainda é do tamanho de uma sementinha de papoula. – Contou, espalhando o gel sobre a barriga lisa e branquinha do paciente.

Sehun nem mesmo reparou na frieza do gel ou quando o médico pressionou o aparelho contra seu ventre, apenas balançou a cabeça, mal registrando o aviso, os olhos procurando ávidos na pequena tela, algum sinal do seu bebê.

Com uma mão no teclado e a outra procurando uma boa visualização do ventre, Junmyeon por vezes digitava alguma coisa e resmungava, mudando a posição em seguida, e após uns cinco minutos sem sucesso, Sehun já se resignará que só conseguiria ouvir na próxima consulta, porém o médico sorriu, digitando algumas coisas e logo a tela recebeu um zoom.

– Aqui, bem nesse cantinho, esse pontinho cinza é o seu bebê. – Junmyeon mostrou para Sehun, exibindo um sorriso triunfante ao aumentar o volume fazendo com que sons o do coração dele pudesse ser ouvido pela sala.

Sehun de primeira achou que ele estava mentindo, aquela manchinha mais clara na tela não deveria ser capaz de ter um batimento cardíaco, mas tinha, era possível ouvir claramente os sons de uma batida irregular e delicada, como um coraçãozinho de passarinho.

Não pode nem mesmo culpar os hormônios quando cobriu o rosto com as mãos, escondendo as lágrimas de felicidade.

Para o médico, aquela era a melhor parte do trabalho, compartilhar daquela alegria, mesmo como espectador, fazia valer a pena os momentos não tão bons quando algo de ruim acontecia a seu paciente, pois como ser humano era impossível não criar a mínima ligação emocional.

– Um coração bem forte, vai ser um bebê forte também. – Afirmou doce, largando o teclado para apertar o ombro do ômega com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

– Obrigado doutor Kim. – Sehun agradeceu mais de uma vez, aceitando os lenços para limpar o rosto depois que terminou de limpar a barriga.

– Me chame de Junmyeon. – Permitiu, segurando sua mão para ajudar a descer do leito. – Doutor soa muito formal e vamos nos ver por um longo tempo ainda.

– Pode me chamar de Sehun também. – Devolveu.

Pessoas chorando não costumavam ser bonitas, havia muito ranho, lágrimas e vermelhidão envolvida, mas naquele momento que os lábios do ômega se estenderam, as pontinhas curvadas para cima, os olhos ainda inchadinhos e vermelhos nas bordas formando um semicírculo, Junmyeon pensou que era injusto que um ômega com um odor tão agradável e face tão bela quanto aquela conseguisse ser bonito mesmo após chorar.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Naturalmente protetor com seu irmão mais novo, Yifan tinha o frequente hábito de ligar e mandar mensagens pelo menos uma vez por semana, mesmo possuindo uma rotina exaustiva como intérprete, onde precisava acompanhar empresários, diplomatas, e todo tipo de pessoa importante até mesmo nos banheiros, para o caso de uma emergência.

E com a gestação, somado ao distanciamento de seus outros familiares, ele parecia ainda mais dedicado, tomando alguns minutos todos os dias para falar com seu caçula.

– Sim hyung, o coração dele batia tão forte. – Sehun repetiu suspirando, já deitado apesar de serem apenas oito e meia Pretendia seguir o conselho de Junmyeon e dormir mais cedo para conseguir se sentir mais disposto, e enquanto aguardava seu irmão ligar, tinha se enrolado nas cobertas com Monggu, o cachorro de seu vizinho lhe fazendo companhia.

– Sinto muito não ter estado para ouvir Hun. – Yifan lamentou.

– Não se preocupe, na verdade eu nem deveria ouvir hoje, o Junmyeon-shi disse que às vezes não dá com só cinco semanas. – Brincou com as orelhas do poodle de pelo marrom que apenas bocejou, tão dócil que era difícil resistir a tentação de roubá-lo de Jongin.

– Que bom que conseguiu, sei como deve estar feliz com isso, mas também não deixo de ficar com ciúmes, o primeiro ultra do meu irmãozinho e eu não pude ir. – Reclamou, acompanhando Sehun na risada em seguida. – Mas na próxima eu prometo que vou, okay? Agora vai dormir que já está tarde. – Disse mandão.

– Okay hyung. – Balançou a cabeça rindo mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. – E você tenha um bom dia no trabalho.

Encerrando a chamada ainda tomou um tempo lembrando de como seu filho, ainda tão pequeno, já tinha um coração batendo forte.

– Vai ser um menino ou menina forte, igual a mim. – Se orgulhou.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Apesar da promessa, Yifan não conseguiu comparecer ao segundo exame feito na décima semana e perdeu o momento em que Junmyeon anunciou que já era possível ver o bebê mais facilmente, mas ao menos Junmyeon conseguiu uma boa foto que mostrava a forma dele, ainda tão pequena que parecia um limãozinho.

Em seguida, já que Sehun preferiu iniciar a consulta com a visão de seu filho, como a maioria dos pais, Junmyeon explicou a respeito do que acontecia com ele, como já tinha os membros internos e externos formados e já era capaz de se mover, embora não fosse possível sentir ainda.

– Já falamos sobre o bebê, agora é a sua vez, como tem se sentido Sehun-shi? Dores? Desconfortos? – Junmyeon escutou atentamente cada relato detalhado de Sehun, que embora não sentisse enjoo ou cólicas, estava bastante sensível e hormonal, o que causava uma atenção desconfortável nos alfas e outros ômegas a sua volta.

– Sinto como se fosse de vidro, hoje quando saia do mercado cinco alfas se aproximaram querendo levar as sacolas para mim. – Reclamou bufando. – Não tem nada que ajude com isso?

O médico riu bastante divertido. – Infelizmente ainda não encontramos um repelente de alfas, e lamento dizer que esse tipo de atenção vai acompanhá-lo até o final da gestação, pois é uma questão de instinto, você pode ainda se sentir como se nada tivesse mudado, principalmente pela ausência da barriga ainda, mas o seu bebê é precioso, e outros conseguem sentir isso.

Sehun resmungou, mas não insistiu no assunto, aceitando a receita com as vitaminas e a lista de exames para fazer até a próxima consulta.

– Lembre-se de sempre manter uma alimentação adequada e o sono em dia. Qualquer dúvida ou preocupação urgente pode ligar no meu telefone. – Junmyeon entregou seu cartão com número pessoal para Sehun que agradeceu.

Apesar das queixas a respeito do cuidado excessivo dos alfas, Sehun apreciou aquele gesto, aceitando de bom grado, prometendo que não o importunava demais, apenas em casos de necessidade.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Mesmo não tendo cumprido na primeira vez, Yifan conseguiu voltar de viagem um dia antes da terceira consulta, trazendo consigo presentes para seu futuro afilhado.

– Fan eles são lindos. – Sehun repetia inúmeras vezes enquanto abraçava o primeiro pijaminha do seu filho, um macacão de ursinho com touca e orelhinhas, colocando em seguida ao lado dos outros três que Yifan trouxe, um de esquilo, um de unicórnio e um adorável de patinho. – Obrigado Fannie. – Abraçou ele, inspirando aquele cheiro de casa que ele sempre parecia ter.

– Também trouxe uma coisa para você. – Ele se separou, indo todo animado até o cooler que deixou em cima da mesa.

– São peixes vivos. – Observou confuso quando Yifan abriu, exibindo os animais ainda se contorcendo por espaço na água e no ambiente apertado.

– São sardinhas. É uma coisa que li que faz bem comer durante a gravidez. – Contou orgulhoso. – A esposa de um dos clientes me ensinou uma receita que você o prepara inteiro, assim não precisa comer nada em pedaços.*

– Você sabe que isso é só superstição, não é? – Viu ele encolher os ombros.

Preferia deixar isso para mais tarde, era um gesto gentil da parte dele, mas nem morto comeria uma sardinha inteira, apenas pensar o fazia sentir os enjoos da nona semana voltarem.

– De qualquer forma é hora da minha consulta, vamos? – Desviou, conseguindo animar o mais velho que pegou o casaco para lhe acompanhar.

Yifan insistiu em dirigir, uma preocupação absurda em relação a sua barriga que mal havia dado as caras, e como ele dirigia como uma velinha de oitenta e cinco anos, chegaram alguns minutos atrasados no consultório, onde Sehun se desculpou diversas vezes com a recepcionista que lhe tranquilizou, dizendo que Junmyeon entenderia.

Após a segunda consulta, o ômega havia o chamado algumas vezes por mensagem, preocupado a respeito de uma ou duas coisas envolvendo a gravidez, mas ao invés do assunto se encerrar após Junmyeon aplacar suas dúvidas, ele sempre se estendia, ambos conseguindo com facilidade encontrar temas para conversa, especialmente Sehun, que se empolgava falado sobre as decorações para o quarto do bebê que havia escolhido, ou os moveis que queria, até mesmo as roupinhas que via.

Às vezes, imaginava que estava sendo um estorvo, incomodando aquele homem que inocentemente ofereceu sua ajuda, mas que agora era obrigado, por uma questão de pura gentileza, a ouvir sobre coisas que provavelmente já estava saturado.

Mas não parecia isso. Junmyeon soava tão empolgado quanto ele, opinando ativamente a respeito dos temas, até mesmo se oferecendo para acompanhar o ômega quando fosse comprar as coisas.

– Sehun, bom dia! – Junmyeon lhe cumprimentou assim que passou pela porta, sentindo-se estupidamente nervoso de ver aquele ômega depois de tantas conversas trocadas, e as diversas vezes que foi pego sorrindo pelos demais funcionários, enquanto trocava mensagens com ele.

Algo que não havia passado despercebido por Sunhee, uma colega que também trabalhava na clínica.

– Chame ele para sair. – Foi o conselho dela quando afirmou mais de uma vez que nunca antes tinha sentido um cheiro tão gostoso quanto o daquele ômega, algo suave e envolvente, como cheiro da natureza, que lhe lembrava o bosque atrás da casa de sua avó, onde na infância percorreu inúmeras vezes em busca de uma aventura.

Respirar o cheiro de Sehun era assim, uma sensação inquietante, uma promessa de aventura, de descobertas.

– Você está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe. – Esfregou os polegares na lateral da testa, ignorando sua refeição que Sunhee havia levado para ambos em seu consultório pretendendo conversar com o amigo enquanto almoçavam. – Ele está grávido.

Se ela não estivesse de boa cheia teria bufado, mas fez um esforcinho para engolir rápido, quase se engasgando, para soltar o ar pela boca de forma crítica. – Ah vá. Jura que ele ‘tá gravado?

Junmyeon fez uma cara de nojo ao ver ela cuspir um pedaço de arroz, na pressa de lhe zombar.

– Deixei de ser idiota Jun, isso só seria um problema se: a) Você odiasse crianças ou b) Ele fosse casado.

Revirando os olhos, limpou a bagunça com um guardanapo. – Você esqueceu do c e d. Ele é meu paciente e é um ômega , naturalmente abarrotado de hormônios, uma péssima combinação com relacionamento. Além do mais, ele nunca disse se era solteiro, não é obrigatório o preenchimento dessa informação.

– O cara fez uma inseminação sem doador direto.

– O alfa dele pode ser estéril. – Argumentou.

– Apenas pare de arranjar desculpas e pergunte logo, você é médico dele, tem um milhão de maneiras de saber sobre isso sem deixar na cara que está caidinho por ele. – Foi seu último conselho dado no dia anterior. Um que tentaria pôr em prática, se atrás de Sehun não entrasse um alfa de cabelos loiros tingidos e expressão fechada.

Embora não tivesse complexo algum quanto a sua aparência, Junmyeon não pode deixar de sentir um tantinho intimidade por aquele alfa que era mais alto que Sehun, o sorriso em seu rosto vacilando momentaneamente quando o viu colocar uma mão sobre o ombro de seu paciente.

– Bom dia Hyung. – Depois de tantas conversas, Sehun estava meio tímido de encará-lo mais uma vez, preferindo desviar a atenção para Yifan. – Esse é o meu irmão, ele veio me acompanhar, espero que não tenha nenhum problema.

– Irmão?

O tom de surpresa não ofendeu Sehun, a maioria das pessoas teve essa reação pela ausência de traços em comum, uma vez que cada um havia puxado um lado diferente da família.

– Ah sim, problema algum, sentem-se. – Demorou um pouco para se recuperar do choque seguido do alívio.

Após ambos os alfas se apresentarem, Yifan estranhamente silencioso após a entrada na sala, e a consulta teve o seguimento padrão. Junmyeon o alertou sobre as preocupações que deveria tomar durante o segundo trimestre, avaliou seus exames e após tudo devidamente esclarecido chegou o momento de ver o seu bebê.

– A essa altura serve para que eu consiga saber se ele está crescendo direito, se há má formação, e se ele estiver em uma boa posição posso até saber o sexo. – Vestiu as luvas e aguardou até que Sehun erguesse a camisa para despejar o gel, notando certa possessividade do outro alfa presente ao passar um braço pelo ombro do irmão e segurar sua mão. – Sobre o sexo, pretende saber já ou quer uma surpresa?

– Surpresa.

– Quero saber.

Os irmãos disseram ao mesmo tempo contrariando-se.

– Eu não vou deixar você saber o sexo agora hyung. – Sehun reclamou.

– Se eu não souber como vou comprar as coisas? E se eu encontrar uma roupinha fofa e não puder comprar para meu sobrinho ou sobrinha porque meu irmãozinho bobo quer fazer suspense? – Sehun revirou os olhos.

– Se quer mimá-lo compre macacões, pijamas, roupinhas neutras, não precisa montar o guarda roupa inteiro dele hoje hyung.

Junmyeon assistiu Sehun perder a paciência com as reclamações do irmão ao ponto de lhe dar uma cotovelada na cintura, mandando que ficasse em silêncio para Junmyeon terminar.

Fechando bem a boca para controlar o riso, Junmyeon pigarreou, antes de voltar a falar. – Como eu dizia, a imagem parece completamente normal, cinco dedos em cada mão e pés, membros do tamanho normal, consigo até ver o formato do nariz... – Desviou o olhar para Sehun, a voz mais baixa. – É lindo igual ao do pai.

Não estava preparado para um elogio, nunca estava, o primeiro impulso de negar e ressaltar algum defeito que acreditava ter, porém mordeu o lábio, assentindo para ele com uma insinuação de sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Com um pigarro, Junmyeon voltou ao assunto. – Um bebê perfeitamente saudável está em crescimento. – Finalizou afastando o aparelho da barriga do paciente, o entregando um lenço para que limpasse.

– Vamos hyung, fique feliz. – Sehun cutucou a cintura do irmão com um sorrisinho, seu humor completamente relaxado como sempre ficava após as consultas. – Você foi o primeiro além de mim e do Junmyeon hyung a ver o meu filho.

Yifan cruzou os braços, mas não demorou muito para amolecer, ainda que seu sorriso fosse triste quando esticou a mão para acariciar o cabelo do irmão.

– Ainda nada? – Perguntou em um tom mais baixo, se referindo ao restante de sua família.

Um pouco da sua animação murchou, mas Sehun manteve o sorriso calmo. – Está tudo bem hyung, eu sei que quando ele nascer, eles virão.

Yifan o encarou, preocupado que seu irmão estivesse nutrindo esperanças vazias. – Como tem certeza?

– São nossos pais Fannie, nossas irmãs... Eles podem estar bravos comigo e até decepcionados, mas eles me amam, eu sei que amam, e vão amar meu bebê quando o conhecerem, por que eu nem o conheço e já o amo tanto... – Confessou com a voz repleta de carinho.

– Eu sei... Eu também já amo ele, ou ela. – Admitiu beijando a testa do irmão admirando seu resplandecente sorriso.

Junmyeon tentou respeitar a conversa deles, mas era meio complicado não ouvir estando tão próximo, e apesar de não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito, não deixou de lamentar seja qual fosse o motivo para que o restante dos familiares não estarem ao lado do ômega, dando a ele todo o amor e carinho que ele precisava naquele momento, e que sobretudo merecia, por ser uma das pessoas mais doces que já conheceu.

Ao se despedirem na consulta, Yifan saiu primeiro, dando a Junmyeon um momento de privacidade onde segurou a mão do ômega pedindo que esperasse um pouco.

– Quero que me veja como alguém que pode confiar Sehun, seja o que precisar pode e deve me ligar. – Olhando no fundo daqueles olhos gentis, Sehun reparou pela primeira vez como olhos castanhos podiam ser bonitos, ou ao menos os dele eram, também viu um carinho genuíno e puro ali, algo que não imaginou encontrar em alguém fora de sua família, algo que quase o fez chorar de saudade, mas também o confortou.

– Obrigado hyung. – Deslizou a mão para fora da dele lentamente, relutante em cortar aquele contato, espiando sobre o ombro mesmo depois de sair da sala, alcançando seu irmão no estacionamento.

– Não gostei desse alfa. – Mesmo Yifan tinha seus momentos de infantilidade, Sehun ponderou ao entrar no carro.

– Você não gosta de nenhum alfa que se aproxime de mim hyung. – Comentou despreocupado.

– E você também não, não entendo por que é todo cheio de sorrisos com aquele baixinho. – Aquilo fez Sehun rir alto.

– O Junmyeon hyung não é baixinho hyung, e é meu médico, óbvio que eu iria sorrir para ele, se chama educação. – Provocou, cutucando as bochechas dele. – Algo que mamãe e papai tentaram nos dar.

O mais velho resmungou agarrando a mão dele e empurrando para longe sem força. – Ele é mais baixo até que você, não serve como seu alfa. – Sehun revirou os olhos, em algum momento Junmyeon tinha dito que era normal que seu estado atrairia ou causaria certa possessividade nos alfas próximos, embora o ômega acreditasse que aquilo era apenas o comportamento natural de seu irmão protetor.

– Ele é apenas meu médico. – Enfatizou desviando o olhar.

Yifan resmungou, mas não insistiu, ao invés disso acompanhou o irmão em um passeio, querendo aproveitar cada minuto para matar a saudade, já que viajaria mais uma vez no dia seguinte.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

– Isso é tudo culpa dele. – Sehun resmungou esticando a mão para fazer carinho em vivi, seu novo filhote adotado, sendo brutalmente rejeitado pelo bichon frise. – Se ao menos ele ficasse na coreia mais do que um dia a cada dois meses eu não teria adotado um cachorro que nem ao menos gosta de mim. – Bufou mostrando a língua de maneira infantil para o cão que pouco se importou, deitando-se na calçada no limite de onde a guia o permitia.

Sehun suspirou, não era culpa de Yifan, nem mesmo de Vivi ou de sua gravidez, embora aquele estágio da gestação estivesse propenso a jogar um pouquinho de suas frustrações nela pela famosa carência que aquele período lhe agraciou, uma necessidade de se ter companhia, natural para a sua segurança.

A verdade é que sentia falta de sua família, mais do que algum dia chegou a sentir.

– Se ao menos você me respondesse eu não me sentiria tão solitário... – Falou mais uma vez com sua barriga com um volume já visível devido as suas vinte e uma semanas, usando a mão livre para deixar um carinho sobre ela. – O papai se sentiria tão feliz com um chutezinho seu...

Como das vezes anteriores não sentiu nada, se conformando que ainda não estava no momento de seu bebê, decidiu então voltar para casa, tendo de chamar Vivi duas vezes para que fosse atendido.

Desde que adotou o filhote, trocou a academia pela caminhada sem grandes lamentações, afinal não estava realmente tão animado para suar a camisa. Embora por vezes se aventurasse em uma corrida moderada no parque próximo ao seu apartamento, momento que aproveitava para tomar sua cota necessária de sol, sempre com protetor solar obviamente, pois apesar dos ótimos benefícios promovidos, Junmyeon também o alertou dos riscos, enfatizando que sua pele estava mais sensível.

Sehun por alguns segundos acreditou que estava maluco de saudade de qualquer contato com alguém familiar, pois foi preciso apenas pensar no médico que sentiu seu cheiro, aquele vinho rico e profundo, como uma boa garrafa de d’oliveiras madeira, a qual também sentia muitas saudades, mas quando olhou para a entrada do parque o viu.

Foi possível perceber que ele também o havia visto, talvez no mesmo segundo que si, já que parou de correr, o rosto virando em sua direção, exibindo um pequeno sorriso quando o reconheceu.

– Oi. – Sehun cumprimentou quando Junmyeon se aproximou, tomando a iniciativa de seguir com aquele contato ao invés de encerrar com apenas um aceno casual.

– Oi... – Respirou fundo, a súbita falta de fôlego nada tendo a ver com a corrida. – Como está?

Sehun sorriu meio tímido, envergonhado depois de dias conversando com ele em vários momentos do dia, onde às vezes, várias vezes, reclamava que já não entrava mais nos seus jeans favoritos, que seu perfume favorito agora lhe enjoava, ou que sua barriga começa a coçar como o inferno e ele tinha medo de ficar com estrias.

Portanto, apenas exibiu um sorriso amarelo, dizendo que se sentia ótimo.

Junmyeon o encarou, os cantos dos lábios curvados para cima em diversão, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, ouviu latidos seguidos de patinhas de um cachorro roçando em suas penas.

– Vivi, não. – Sehun pretendia puxar a guia dele, preocupado que o cachorro pudesse estranhar o médico, mas Junmyeon apenas riu acariciando o pelo macio do animal que se contorceu pulando de alegria e latindo.

– Acho que ele gostou de mim. – Junmyeon afirmou o óbvio ao levantar-se com ele nos braços, sentindo-o esfregar o focinho em seus ombros e pescoço, completamente eufórico em receber atenção.

Sehun não evitou o ultraje, todos os dias alimentava, com uma ração das boas, escovar seu pelo, o levava para passear e ainda o permitia dormir em sua cama, para o pilantra lhe trocar pelo primeiro alfa que via pela frente.

A meio caminho de tentar a sorte já que era a primeira vez que o via tão disposto a receber carinho, Sehun sentiu. Primeiro olhou, procurando as mãos de Junmyeon, próximas o bastante para lhe tocar a barriga, embora não o fizesse. E só após sentir mais uma vez aquela pressão estranha em sua barriga que entendeu. Era o primeiro chute do seu bebê. E ao que parece havia reagido a voz de Junmyeon.

Junmyeon notou a expressão de choque em Sehun, preocupado passou um braço pela cintura dele, após soltar Vivi, e o acompanhou até o banco próximo, pegando no pulso dele medindo os batimentos cardíacos.

– Meu bebê chutou... – Junmyeon de primeira não entendeu, a frase e o tom pareciam destoantes demais para que a compreensão houvesse sido clara, porém o ômega pousou a mão sobre a barriga, tocando em um ponto específico.

– Mesmo? Que incrível Hun. – Ele comemorou, sabia como Sehun andava desanimado com a falta de movimentos do bebê, o que tornava ainda mais estranha aquela expressão no rosto dele. – O que foi, algo de errado?

Sehun reforçou a careta, as bochechas infladas quando os lábios formaram um biquinho rosado que tomou a atenção de Junmyeon por um segundo a mais do que deveria.

– Isso é injusto, isso é tão injusto. – Ele reclamou escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Junmyeon, hábito que tinha com seus irmãos, e tomou-lhe a mão, colocando sobre o ponto exato que sentia o pezinho de seu filho pressionando sua barriga. – Diga alguma coisa. – Pediu em tom manhoso, que aliado a respiração tão próxima arrepiou Junmyeon.

– O que eu deveria dizer? – Sentiu o movimento, o pezinho pressionando delicadamente a barriga tornando sua compreensão clara quando aliou a reação do ômega. – Ele... Com o som da minha voz?

Apesar do resmungo como resposta, Junmyeon experimentou uma alegria inesperada.

– Meu cachorro e meu bebê preferem você a mim, já estou vendo que serei um ótimo pai. – Choramingou causando uma risada no médico, que nem mesmo o cheiro de Sehun tão próximo ou os lábios dele roçando em seu pescoço em cada palavra o distraiam daquela euforia causada por uma pressão inocente na barriga dele.

Compreendeu então porque os pais choravam de emoção ao relatar aquele momento, aquela aura de paz e amor que os envolviam, era a mesma que sentia, especialmente quando olhou para o lado, vendo que Sehun também já sorria, os olhos úmidos pela felicidade, mantendo a mão de Junmyeon unida a sua o guiando a cada vez que os movimentos alternavam, enquanto Junmyeon comentava sobre coisas aleatórias.

– Não se preocupe com isso, Hun. – Tranquilizou depois que os chutes pararam, porém ainda mantendo a mão sobre a barriga dele, não evitando deixar um carinho nela. – Você o ama, não é preciso mais que isso para ser o pai perfeito.

– Obrigado... Obrigado hyung... – Suspirou, sentindo Vivi, aparentemente desejoso de participar daquela atmosfera, subir e se deitar em seu colo e permitir que coçasse suas orelhas.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Sehun sabia que se mencionasse a Junmyeon que após a consulta iria às compras para o bebê, ele, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, se ofereceria para lhe fazer companhia e carregar sacolas, sempre muito preocupado sobre sua integridade como era natural dos alfas.

Sabia disso e não se sentia nem um pouquinho culpado quando ele estacionou em frente ao seu prédio, só não dando a volta no carro para lhe abrir a porta, porque Sehun se adiantou ao entrar e colocar o cinto.

– Eu acho que sei colocar o cinto de segurança hyung. – Falou divertido quando Junmyeon espiou e puxou um pouco para garantir que estava bem preso.

– Cuidado nunca é demais. – Sehun discordaria, mas então lembrou que na semana anterior acordou desesperado no meio da noite, correndo de um lado para o outro na casa tirando toda e qualquer decoração das superfícies e reforçando as que ficavam na parede, receoso de alguma delas cair em cima do bebê quando ele começasse a dar seus primeiros passos.

– Tem uma feira de móveis hoje hyung, são muito bons e estão com um ótimo preço. – Tomou a liberdade de pegar o celular dele e colocar o endereço, deixando que o gps calculasse a melhor rota sem trânsito.

– E por sorte você tem ao seu lado um lindo médico que está muito bem atualizado nas pesquisas a respeito de móveis infantis. – Junmyeon se gabou, ostensivamente jogando o cabelo para trás e rindo.

Diferente do dia a dia no consultório, Junmyeon exibia uma imagem mais casual, o cabelo dele estava totalmente natural, sem o gel que ele usava para jogar os fios castanhos para trás mantendo longe do rosto, também não usava os óculos de armação redonda, que Sehun secretamente considerava fofo, e vestia roupas comuns, um estilo facilmente encontrado por aí em qualquer loja de departamentos, mas que nele caia tão bem que Sehun tinha de se esforçar para não tirar uma foto dele e postar com a legenda de boyfriend material.

– Não poderia ter companhia melhor. – Sorriu de volta, quase matando o mais velho do coração a beleza de seu sorriso.

A feira que Sehun ficou sabendo por Jongin um saldão de uma grande loja de móveis com intenção de liquidar as coleções mais antigas que não venderam tão bem, mas Sehun estava determinado a encontrar aquilo que queria, uma vez que já tinha a imagem bem definida de como desejava que fosse o quartinho do seu bebê.

Com Sehun concentrado na busca, restou para Junmyeon o objetivo de manter o ômega seguro, uma vez que havia uma grande movimentação de pessoas e Sehun parecia totalmente envolvido pelo espírito consumista enquanto corria de um lado para o outro.

Até a hora do almoço Sehun já havia encontrado um gaveteiro e um berço, ambos combinando com padrões esculpidos na madeira de cor clara e detalhes em cinza polido.

Junmyeon estava mostrando a Sehun como ele poderia confirmar se o berço era seguro e de boa qualidade quando percebeu o ômega se distrair, perdendo completamente a atenção na conversa quando olhou para um cadeirão.

O móvel era bonito, talvez um pouco antiquado com seu estofado creme brocado em tons de dourado e prateado, pernas que eram ligadas por um apoio curvo que permitia um balançar suave que sem dúvidas poriam qualquer bebê para dormir, pareciam o sonho de qualquer mãe ou pai para amamentar, uma peça que os clientes deveriam estar brigando por, como Junmyeon viu fazerem por outros itens.

No entanto, apesar do achado sem concorrentes, Junmyeon notou um olhar triste no rosto do rapaz.

– Minha mãe tinha uma dessa. – Explicou antes que o mais velho fizesse a pergunta, dando uma volta no móvel, a mão deslizando pelo estofado bordado de flores e pássaros. – Por algum motivo, minha mãe quis que todos nós passássemos pelo mesmo quarto e bebê, talvez por ser o quarto ao lado dela onde ela sempre podia alcançar em segundos se necessário. Então todos nós vivemos naquele quarto até os dois anos, depois disso fomos para nossos próprios. A cada gravidez da minha mãe, ela mudava tudo, a o berço, as cores, até mesmo lâmpadas e uma vez a janela. – Encarou Junmyeon com diversão, porém logo seu olhar tornou a estar desanimado. – Menos a cadeira... – Suspirou, e finalizando a volta, sentou-se com cuidado, apoiando as mãos nos braços dela, traçando as imagens com a ponta dos dedos. – Era o único móvel na casa que parecia antigo, com uma ou duas manchinhas que nunca sumiram. – Disse, fechando os olhos e impulsionando os pés para que alcançasse. – Sempre me perguntei como seria sentar-se nela, ter o meu filho em meus braços, tão encantado por ele que mesmo comer, beber ou dormir perderiam a importância. Eu esperava um dia levar ela para minha casa, ou mesmo usar aquele quarto, com minha mão ao meu lado, me ensinando tudo que eu poderia precisar, mas agora...

Junmyeon respirou fundo, lamentando ver aquela expressão, ouvir a voz dele ferida daquela maneira.

– O que aconteceu Hun? – Perguntou, puxando um banquinho para sentar-se ao lado dele, timidamente tomando as mãos dele entre as suas, brincando com seus dedos compridos, maiores que os seus, notou.

Sehun tomou um tempo para responder, porque quatro meses não era tempo o bastante para conseguir superar que sua família o havia abandonado. – Embora meus pais pareceram dispostos a relevar minhas recusas sobre casamento ou insistência para alcançar a independência, para eles deve ser imperdoável que eu seja um pai solteiro, que eu tenha e crie um filho sem um alfa ao meu lado para me guiar. – Não era sua intenção soar rude ou hostil, embora uma nota de rancor ou duas tenha escapado, fazendo Junmyeon se encolher um tantinho, por pouco não soltando suas mãos.

Com um sorriso fraco de desculpas, Sehun manteve o contato, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, gostando de sentir a palma quente dele, de sentir seu cheiro tão próximo, o envolvendo e acalmando, certamente de propósito, algo que somente um alfa muito bem controlado conseguiria fazer, e Junmyeon certamente era um, ciente de que feromônios não eram uma arma dada pela natureza, e sim uma forma de proteger, consolar e acalmar os ômegas.

– Eu não tenho nada contra alfas ou casamento hyung, eu quero me casar, quero acordar ao lado de alguém todos os dias e dormir com a presença dele também, quero piqueniques aos sábados e sessão de filmes aos domingos, vê-lo chegar mais cedo porque queria passar tempo com a família. E apesar de não conhecer aqueles que meus pais me apresentaram, eu não acreditava que nenhum deles seria capaz disso. – Franqueza não era algo para se envergonhar, mas era inevitável não ruborizar ao dizer todas aquelas coisas, como se fosse uma adolescente desejando que seu oppa a chamasse para sair. – Eu não acho que estou desejando coisas demais. – Murmurou desviando o olhar para seu colo, a mão livre involuntariamente acariciando a barriga.

– Não, não está. – Suspirou, contendo com tanto afinco a vontade de lhe dizer que poderia fazer aquilo, que não havia nada no mundo que queria mais naquele momento do que realizar cada um daqueles cenários, de lhe dar beijos de boa noite e também de bom dia, uma tarde debaixo do sol rindo com ele e com o bebê que logo nasceria...

Conteve-se tanto, pois era tão cedo ainda, só o conhecia a quatro meses.

“E ele ainda está grávido... Não posso me aproveitar da vulnerabilidade dele.” Por isso apenas espelhou o sorriso dele, quando agradeceu e anunciou que estava com fome.

– Estou morrendo de vontade de comer abobrinha grelhada..

– Não é o desejo mais estranho que já ouvi, embora a maioria das grávidas prefira coisas doces.

– Não é desejo hyung, eu realmente amo isso, quando criança meus pais proibiam qualquer tipo de comida processada, passei treze anos da minha vida sem saber o que era uma batata frita! A gente acaba se acostumando e gostando do que tem.

Junmyeon riu, porque era realmente divertido e porque embora triste e magoado, Sehun ainda era capaz de falar de seus pais com tanto carinho, lembrar daquilo que o fazia feliz e superar as dores.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

– Você chegou muito bem ao seu terceiro trimestre Sehun. – Junmyeon parabenizou e Sehun experimentou aquela sensação que tinha quando mais novo em sala de aula, o momento em que um professor lhe elogiava por boas notas, nesse caso por seu empenho em manter um estilo de vida saudável que proporcionou um bom crescimento ao seu bebê.

– Feliz que falta menos tempo para ele nascer, mas triste que vou ter de usar essas meias. – Se referiu às meias de compressão para ajudar a reduzir o inchaço e a bombear melhor o sangue nas pernas.

– Não se esqueça da azia e cãibras. – Lembrou divertido.

– Vai ser um longo trimestre. – Suspirou teatral.

– De fato, mais longo ainda porque como sua saúde está excelente não tenho motivos para pedir que aumente a frequência das visitas. – Sehun conteve um sorriso.

Após as compras, foi mútua a decisão de estender aquele passeio até a casa do ômega, Sehun sob o pretexto de o agradecer com uma deliciosa refeição caseira e Junmyeon com mais um dos seus atos de cavalheirismo ao se oferecer para montar a mobília. Não se lembrava exatamente quando deixou de babar pela carne assando no forno e passou a fazer isso por um Junmyeon de mangas arregaçadas enquanto mexia com ferramentas e montava cada parte dos móveis.

Culpava seu instinto de ômega, aquele que lhe fazia desejar um companheiro forte e capaz. Mas passou a culpar Junmyeon um pouquinho também, pelos sorrisos, pelos elogios que passou a fazer, pela maneira como dedicava sua atenção e até os toques discretos, um aperto em seus ombros, carinho em seus fios ou bochechas.

Temia estar enganado e ver aquilo mais do que realmente era, uma mera cortesia, mas era difícil quando Junmyeon fazia comentários como aqueles.

– Não preciso vir aqui apenas como paciente. – Retrucou. – Que eu saiba você ainda tem horário de almoço, se não for um incomodo eu poderia vir fazer companhia...

O sorriso que Junmyeon lhe mostrou foi toda a resposta que precisou.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

– Entre menino e menina, qual você prefere?

Sehun pensou um pouco, bastante na verdade. – Não sei... Antes de fazer a inseminação eu queria gêmeos, sabe? Um menino e uma menina, mas depois que me contou dos riscos achei melhor torcer para vir um só.

Junmyeon concordou.

Era a quinta vez que Sehun o visitava entre as consultas, geralmente uma ou duas vezes por semana ele ia até o consultório para almoçarem juntos, às vezes na sala do médico mesmo, sentados lado a lado no sofá com a refeição posta na mesinha em frente, as vezes no restaurante do outro lado da rua, embora ambos preferirem a primeira opção, onde poderiam ter mais privacidade e tranquilidade.

– E você hyung? Qual prefere? – O médico tentou não ficar surpreso com a pergunta, embora mesmo sem a reação Sehun tenha compreendido que era uma pergunta impertinente. – Digo, quando você tiver filhos, isso se um dia quiser filhos.

Junmyeon sorriu contido com o embaraço do mais novo, era óbvio mesmo sem que ele formular que a pergunta não se referia ao bebê que carregava, afinal não tinha parentesco nenhum ou ligação romântica com o pai dele, portanto ele só podia se referir ao seu futuro, embora fosse a primeira vez que imaginava esse futuro ao lado do ômega.

Espantou aqueles pensamentos. Desde o dia no parque era cada vez mais comum que se formassem em sua mente, sempre espantados na mesma velocidade que surgiam, pois o médico, embora tenha aceitado a ideia de sua amiga e dar início a um flerte meio desajustado pela sua falta de prática, ele ainda não se sentia no direito de imaginar um futuro por mais fugaz que fosse, era cruel consigo mesmo se imaginar ao lado do ômega talvez fazendo parte também da vida do bebê que ele carregava, além de ser injusto com Sehun que talvez nem imaginava que era sim um desejo seu.

– Acho que uma menina, talvez duas, acho que seria um pai babão demais para ter um filho, ele provavelmente reclamaria de receber tanto carinho. – Falou divertido entre uma porção e outra de kimchi.

– Hmmm isso eu discordo. Meu irmão e eu éramos muito carinhosos com nosso pai. – Sehun sorriu como sempre ao falar da família, era nítido como ele os amava, o que tornava sua ausência ainda mais dolorosa.

– Mudando de assunto, e nomes? Já pensou em algum? – Sehun, que havia se perdido um pouco em seus pensamentos, sorriu grato pelo gesto.

– Ah, nomes... – Suspirou. – Sou horrível com eles.

– Não tem nenhum que goste ou que tenha em mente?

– Acho que Oh Hara é o pior da lista. – Suspirou desanimado.

– Não fique assim. Ainda tem algumas semanas para decidir. – Queria continuar ali, conversando com ele, talvez tomar coragem e fazer uma ou duas sugestões despretensiosas, mas tinha medo que ele levasse a mal, dado a sua clara afeição.

– Se tiver algum que ache bonito estou aberto a sugestões. – Parecia que Sehun havia lido a sua mente, lhe dando aval para participar de mais uma parte de sua vida.

– Vou pensar um pouco. – Conteve o sorriso.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Enquanto atravessava o corredor do consultório, Junmyeon fingiu não ver os olhares de seus funcionários, talvez divertidos com seu desconforto enquanto carregava sua maleta em uma mão e um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas na outra, um presente comprado na hora do almoço, pois teve medo de não ter tempo após o expediente.

– Finalmente – Sunhe comemorou acompanhada de Seulgi, uma das enfermeiras.

– Vocês duas não tem trabalho a fazer não? – Pontuou rabugento, querendo desviar a atenção de que sim, finalmente havia criado coragem para chamar Oh Sehun para um encontro.

– Nada que seja mais importante do que ver nosso amado chefinho finalmente dando um passo com o ômega bonitinho que ele vem cuidado. – Seulgi cantarolou.

– Até você sabe?

– Todo mundo sabe, até fizemos apostas, sabe? Aliás, você deve vinte pratas. – Enfatizou Sunhee enterrando de vez todo o orgulho do homem.

– Eu não apostei coisa nenhuma. – Junmyeon reclamou.

– Não, mas me fez perder, eu fui em sua defesa, apostei que seria mais rápido do que oito meses. – Revirou os olhos.

Junmyeon estreitou os olhos. – Você é a pior.

E deu as costas a ambas, ignorando suas risadas.

A questão é que realmente havia sido lento, com tantas chances, tantas oportunidades e esperou que Sehun tivesse a coragem de o chamar para sua casa.

– Tipo um encontro? – Junmyeon mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo engolir o questionamento, ao menos até ver o sorriso do mais novo.

– Exatamente como um encontro. – Esclareceu. – Ao menos que você não ache atraente sair com um cara grávido, nesse caso...

– Eu quero... eu quero muito isso Sehun. – Se adiantou, evitando suspirar apaixonado.

Já conhecia o local e o porteiro já estava ciente, facilitando assim sua entrada.

Verificou mais de dez vezes se estava limpo, cheiroso, com bom hálito e até mesmo se seu rosto estava bonito, ponderando se deveria ter comprado um corretivo para acabar com aquelas olheiras, embora já fosse tarde quando o elevador soou indicando que era seu andar.

Tentou manter a calma após tocar a campainha, aguardando até que Sehun aparecesse, mas quando isso não aconteceu a inquietação voltou, dessa vez sem associação alguma com um nervosismo trivial.

A porta estava aberta então entrou, chamando o nome do mais novo algumas vezes enquanto atravessava o corredor da entrada.

Chamou por ele duas vezes, estranhando mesmo a ausência de Vivi pela casa. Em uma exploração o encontrou no quarto que seria do bebê, uma escada pequena caída ao seu lado e uma cortina meio colocada, não foi preciso ser um gênio para deduzir o que aconteceu.

Com um desespero atípico de alguém que trabalha com pacientes, alcançou o ômega.

Mesmo antes de chamar pelo nome dele já estava ligando, pedindo por uma ambulância. Aguardava impaciente enquanto tomava seus sinais.

Entre o período que aguardou o resgate e o caminho até o hospital, tudo se passou como um borrão, Junmyeon apenas conseguia se concentrar na respiração do rapaz e no batimento dele, uma vez que não permitiu que nenhum paramédico o afastasse, usando de seu status como doutor para continuar monitorando. E mesmo que tenha funcionado com eles, uma vez que os instruiu sobre a condição e estado de saúde de Sehun, auxiliando no socorro, esse argumento não funcionou no hospital. O médico de plantão percebeu sua agitação e proibiu sua presença enquanto o examinava e tratava.

– Eu sou o médico dele, não há ninguém mais apto para tratar dele do que eu. – Insistiu furioso.

– Pode até ser médico dele, mas nesse momento você não parece, parece o familiar de um paciente, portanto vou lhe tratar como tal. Aguarde enquanto eu o examino, você será o primeiro a saber de qualquer novidade.

Junmyeon bagunçou o cabelo em frustração, tentando respirar fundo para se controlar e controlar as lágrimas que não percebeu segurar.

Estava assustado.

Era a primeira vez que ficava assustado assim por causa de um paciente.

“Não é só um paciente.”

Sentou-se por alguns minutos. Respirou fundo e tentou se fazer acreditar no fato de que Sehun tinha uma boa saúde, de que ele estava atento a todos detalhes de sua ficha e que não havia sido minimamente negligente com qualquer aspecto da gravidez dele.

– Ele está bem... Ele e o bebê são saudáveis. – Repetiu até seu coração se acalmar o bastante para lidar com a papelada, preferindo se manter ocupado do que pensar nas milhões de doenças e sinais que Sehun poderia ter apresentado que não percebeu.

Tempo o bastante para que o médico voltasse com informações, as quais Junmyeon tentou ouvir com paciência.

– Ele e o bebê estão bem. – O médico lhe tranquilizou. – Foi uma queda de pressão pelo calor e desidratação.

– Mas isso... Isso... Sehun é bastante responsável com a sua saúde, não imagino que ele tenha ficado tanto tempo assim sem beber algo que tenha causado um desmaio. – Conteve a vontade de pedir para avaliar os exames.

Como parente ou acompanhante de um paciente, Junmyeon era o pesadelo de outros médicos com suas incessantes perguntas a respeito dos exames e condições, sobre possíveis causas e efeitos, no entanto estava cansado, e não tinha nada a ver com o longo dia de trabalho. Queria apenas ver Sehun, tocá-lo e sentir que estava bem de uma maneira emocional demais para alguém que deveria ser racional, que deveria estar avaliando minuciosamente os exames em busca de uma resposta.

Com a autorização, Junmyeon seguiu o médico até o quarto de Sehun, entrando após duas batidas na porta aberta para chamar sua atenção.

Apesar de acordado e claramente ter ouvido, Sehun se recusou a exibir o rosto de onde o escondia abaixo do lençol que tremulava, pelo que Junmyeon supôs serem soluços pelas lágrimas.

– Hun. – Chamou a dois passos da cama, uma angústia alojada em seu estômago. – Olhe para mim. – Pediu largando a timidez para sentar-se na beira da cama, puxando com cuidado o lençol, uma vez que apesar da recusa em se mostrar, ele não exibiu resistência ao ato. – Está tudo bem Sehun. – Murmurou ao ver o rosto vermelho e inchado dele, algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelas bochechas.

– Eu juro que tentei fazer tudo direito hyung, eu só me distrai um pouco e, é quando eu vi... – Ele se desculpou, a voz alternada com soluços. – Eu podia ter machucado ele, eu...

– Shh... – Murmurou passando um braço pelas costas dele e o puxando para seu colo, acariciando o cabelo preto enquanto lhe dizia que estava tudo bem. – O bebê está bem Sehun, não se preocupe mais, essa agitação não faz bem para ele.

Isso fez as lágrimas engrossarem ainda mais conforme sua mente o condenava por não conseguir fazer ao menos o mínimo por seu filho.

Temendo que Sehun precisasse ser medicado para se acalmar, Junmyeon puxou o rosto dele e selou seus lábios.

Foi um toque inocente, e embora breve e suave como se fazia ao acariciar as pétalas de uma flor, foi o bastante para fazer as lágrimas pararem enquanto Sehun o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

– Você é um bom pai Sehun, eu te acompanhei por oito meses, você tem tudo o que precisa para ser um excelente pai. – Garantiu a ele, roçando seus narizes em um beijo de borboleta, reticente em cortar o contato.

– Obrigado. – A resposta demorou a vir. Após se acalmar, Sehun pediu que ele ficasse ali, aceitando o abraço e o peito dele como travesseiro, fechando os olhos, o único sinal de que não havia adormecido foi o agradecimento sussurrado.

– Não há de que. – Respondeu apesar de acreditar que o mais novo já havia adormecido.

Pretendia aproveitar o sono do rapaz para ir para casa, tomar um banho, passar na dele e buscar umas roupas e quem sabe Vivi, ou pedir ao vizinho dele que cuidasse do cãozinho mais um pouco, mas permaneceu naquela cama velando o sono do rapaz, contando cada pintinha que encontrou no rosto ou pescoço dele. Cinco ao total.

Quando ele voltou a acordar, Junmyeon estava em um cochilo, um dos vários que não conseguiu transformar em sono pela preocupação, de modo que, no momento em que sentiu o mais novo se mover, abriu os olhos, ambos passando a se encarar.

– Bom dia! – Sehun foi o primeiro a cortar o silêncio, envergonhado pela noite anterior e pela cara inchada que ainda teria pelo sono e as lágrimas, não era assim que pretendia encantar o mais velho.

– Bom dia... – Não conteve mais uma carícia nos fios escuros. – Como se sente?

– Bem... Melhor, obrigado. – Suspirou.

– Sehun... eu não posso mais ser seu médico. – Era preciso tocar naquele assunto, embora sua vontade fosse de recolher aquelas palavras assim que o indício de sorriso sumiu do rosto do ômega.

– Mas você disse que estava tudo bem. – Ele disse como uma acusação.

– E está, juro que está bem. – Havia surrupiado o prontuário para acalmar seu coração. – E não estou dizendo isso por acreditar que você seja um mau paciente ou algo do tipo, eu apenas não sou o médico adequado para lidar com você.

– Isso parece aquelas besteiras de “não é você, sou eu.” – O tom saiu mais infantil do que Sehun queria, arrancando um sorriso do médico.

– Nesse caso é verdade. – Suspirou bagunçando o próprio cabelo. – A forma com que eu me comportei ontem não foi a de um médico Sehun. – Explicou. – Eu não pensei pelo lado clínico, não tomei a frente nos exames e nem mesmo fui permitido estar com você na sala, porque eu estava surtando. – Disse frustrado. – Você não é só mais um paciente para mim Sehun.

Embora o início o fizesse desconfiar de uma desculpa para se livrar de um paciente problemático, Sehun deu o braço a torcer, talvez porque Junmyeon de bochechas coradas enquanto lhe dizia como se importava consigo era belo demais para desconfiar, ou talvez seu coração bobo e até um pouco inocente estivesse apaixonado demais para que visse de forma clara.

Seja qual for o motivo, Sehun foi incapaz de controlar o sorriso que surgiu e seu rosto.

– Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim.

– Pra caralho. – Não foi uma pergunta, mas Junmyeon fez questão de lhe responder causando um riso pela sua sinceridade.

Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior, erguendo o rosto alcançou os lábios macios do mais velho, moldando aos seus conforme aumentava a pressão, movendo com calma, querendo aproveitar cada um dos sentidos associados ao beijo, um de cada vez.

Os lábios dele, macios e mornos, o cheiro a cada segundo mais intenso, um lembrete de que apesar dos modos gentis aquele era um alfa forte e viril, o som da respiração dele se chocando e misturando com a sua, e por fim o gosto dele, a língua o incentivando a abrir os lábios, aprofundar aquele beijo tão esperado e ao mesmo tempo inusitado.

– Opa. – Riu quando precisou se afastar, alguns chutes insistentes de seu filho que queria dar as caras, o que, apesar de ser uma interrupção, era uma bem vinda já que era a primeira vez que o sentia desde o desmaio.

– Está chutando? – Os lábios não se separaram o suficiente, Junmyeon ainda os sentia roçar a cada palavra tocada e quando Sehun assentiu.

– Está animado... Nós dois estamos.

Junmyeon sorriu, tomando coragem para fazer algo que se imaginou diversas vezes antes.

– Está começando a ficar apertado aí dentro, não é mesmo? – Pousou a palma sobre a barriga dele, satisfeito quando Sehun sorriu, lhe dando a permissão. – Ainda tem algumas semanas de espera, mas saiba que aqui do lado de fora você já é muito esperado. Há um quarto cheio de brinquedos, um pai que te ama e vai cuidar muito bem de você... E terá eu... – Susteve a respiração.

– E terá você... Ao meu lado, ao nosso lado. – Sehun completou.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Apesar da declaração de que não seria mais seu médico, Junmyeon continuou com as consultas, uma vez que encontrar um obstetra com a agenda livre para as últimas semanas de uma gestação fosse complicado, ao menos conseguiu agendar a cesárea com Sunhee, que fez alguns ajustes para poder encaixar o procedimento.

E até que o momento não chegasse, Junmyeon visitava Sehun constantemente, durante o intervalo de almoço, após o expediente, até mesmo fins de semana Junmyeon se forçava a criar coragem para sair da cama, onde antes colocava seu sono em dia com uma técnica mais conhecida como hibernar, para visitar o rapaz.

Em mais uma dessas diversas visitas, Junmyeon preparava o almoço, dizendo que era sua vez de encantar o mais novo com sua culinária sofisticada, na verdade era uma sopa simples acompanhada de uma carne que Sehun chamou de sem sal, uma vez que o sal estava totalmente proibido para si por causa do desmaio.

– O que faria se não fosse médico? – Sehun falou alto, encolhidinho pelo seu sofá e uma manta que Junmyeon o cobriu.

– Só respondo essa se prometer não rir. – Apesar da risada perante a sua condição, Junmyeon respondeu meio envergonhado. – Acho que eu tentaria a sorte como ator, gosto muito de teatro, especialmente musicais. – Coçou a bochecha meio envergonhado.

– E você canta bem? – Era a última semana de gravidez, o que explicava porque Junmyeon correu para seu lado quando fez menção de levantar.

– Maravilhosamente. – Gracejou, mas não teve a oportunidade de provar, uma vez que o olhar assustado de Sehun chamou sua atenção.

– Eu acho... – Ele parou, soltando um arquejo de dor em seguida, deixando seu corpo se apoiar em Junmyeon.

– Contrações? – Já estava preparado, era comum que o bebê decidisse vir antes do programado.

Assim que Sehun balançou a cabeça afirmando, ajudou a sentar de novo, pedindo que respirasse enquanto tentava fazer o mesmo ao correr pela casa pegando a mala já pronta, Vivi e a carteira com os documentos dele.

Correu ao vizinho dele, o simpático Jongin que aceitou cuidar do cãozinho, desejando boa sorte e felicidades para Sehun, e depois voltou correndo para o apartamento, se sentindo um tolo por ter o coração quase saindo para fora da boca quando Sehun respirava calmamente, o olhando divertido enquanto aguardava.

– E eu achando que seria a pessoa mais desesperada na sala de cirurgia. – Ele riu, agradecendo a ajuda para levantar e caminhar até o estacionamento, aceitando ir ao carro do mais velho que era mais espaçoso.

– E eu achando que seis anos fazendo partos me deixariam mais preparado. – Lamentou, respirando fundo para conter o tremor nas mãos enquanto ligava o carro.

O mais novo riu, apesar de interromper o som no meio por mais uma contração, terminando em um resmungo dolorido.

– É errado eu achar que é carma por rir de mim? – Riu do biquinho dele.

– Esqueci meu celular... – Mudou de assunto. – Empresta o seu hyung?

– Eu volto depois para buscar, mas por experiência própria garanto que não vai precisar dele ou mesmo conseguir usá-lo nas próximas horas. – Junmyeon aproveitou um sinal vermelho para entregar o aparelho para o mais novo.

– Você disse para mim que não é tão dolorido. – Reclamou digitando o número de Yifan. – Hyung? Oi, estou bem sim... Você está onde? Vladivostok? Onde fica isso meu deus? Ahhh... E desde quando você fala russo?

Junmyeon sabia que o irmão de Sehun era intérprete com conhecimento em pelo menos seis línguas, aparentemente sete agora, mas não deixava de se impressionar com o fato. – Hm.. São quantas horas de avião? Ah nada não, é que eu acho que o bebê vai nascer hoje.

Apesar de não entender o que ele falava, era possível ouvir a voz do irmão dele, porém após a revelação a ligação ficou estranhamente muda, Sehun até mesmo afastou o aparelho da orelha para conferir.

– Hyung? Está aí ainda? – Ele fez um biquinho quando ouviu a ligação cair.

– Deve ser o sinal. – Confortou o mais novo, pousando a mão na coxa dele.

– Deve ser... – Suspirou.

Como o trânsito estava livre, e o caminho para o hospital levou dez minutos, relativamente calmos já que apesar de constantes as contrações não eram tão fortes, no início ao menos.

Quando entrou no quarto, até aquele momento se recusando a usar a cadeira de rodas, pois afirmava estar perfeitamente bem, uma nova contração, mais curta que as anteriores, mostrou o verdadeiro significado da dor do parto.

– Junmyeon, pelo amor de deus, aplica essa seringa em mim. – Choramingou quase não conseguindo subir na cama.

Junmyeon o ajudou, inquieto em seguida, ajeitando a manta em seu colo. – Sinto muito Hunnie, não posso fazer nada, não tenho credenciais no hospital e você ainda não está preparado para uma epidural.

– Como eu não estou preparado? – Perguntou descrente, a dor que parecia lhe partir um ou dois ossos parecia bastante preparada para o incapacitar.

– A anestesia não dura tanto tempo, só podemos aplicar com tudo pronto para a cesariana. – Sehun choramingou mais um pouco para o desespero de Junmyeon.

Foram quase meia hora de espera, as dores alcançaram uma frequência de cinco minutos entre elas, e Sehun cansado quase adormecia antes de sentir mais uma que o fazia gemer e se contorcer. Junmyeon impotente só podia ficar ao seu lado, conversando, secando o suor que se acumulava em sua testa e tentando o distrair.

Quando Sunhee chegou, Junmyeon quase brigou, quase, pois não era justo culpar ela pela ausência de um obstetra disponível, que a teve de fazer atravessar a cidade por um pedido seu, evitando que Sehun esperasse por mais uma hora no mínimo, até que um dos plantonistas pudesse.

– Sehun. – Chamou o rapaz que estava de olhos fechados, a expressão contorcida em dor, embora meio adormecido. – Sunhee chegou, vai fazer a cesárea agora.

Ele estava cansado demais para responder, embora tenha mais uma vez buscado a mão de Junmyeon, entrelaçando seus dedos em um pedido bem claro para que o acompanhasse.

Como somente uma pessoa era permitida na sala de operação, em geral familiar ou cônjuge, Junmyeon não esperava por aquilo. Se imaginava na sala de espera, ou talvez em casa mesmo, alheio de que o momento havia finalmente chegado, onde receberia apenas a informação de que o bebê já havia nascido.

– Tem certeza? – Perguntou pouco antes dos enfermeiros empurrarem sua maca até a sala de operação.

– Eu quero você lá Hyung. – Pediu, abrindo mais uma vez os olhos encarando Junmyeon.

– Eu vou. – Sehun reclamou quando Junmyeon soltou sua mão. – Só vou me preparar, espere um pouco. – Pediu, dando um selo na testa dele.

Seguindo o procedimento, Junmyeon colocou o avental, luvas e a touca antes de seguir o enfermeiro.

Sehun apesar de ômega era grande, mas naquela sala de operação, deitado na maca olhando para as pessoas à sua volta parecia pequeno, tão pequeno que Junmyeon queria o esconder em seus braços e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

– Hun. – Chamou, conseguindo sua atenção. – Está tudo bem, não precisa olhar para eles, não precisa olhar para nada disso. – Murmurou, abaixando o rosto na altura do dele e pegando em suas mãos. – Olhe apenas para mim até ouvir o choro do bebê, depois disso sei que não há mais nada que vai querer olhar além disso.

Era difícil seguir aquele pedido, ouvia alguns murmurando coisas que não entendia, objetos metálicos sendo alinhados na mesa cirúrgica, a luz quase cega em seu rosto, mas se esforçou.

– Agora eles vão aplicar a injeção, preciso que se deite de lado amor. – Provavelmente um dos médicos ou enfermeiros havia pedido aquilo antes de Junmyeon, embora sem aquele tratamento, mas foi somente a voz dele que o fez reagir, aceitando sua ajuda, e de outras mãos que não reconheceu e tentou não pensar muito, para virar, se encolhendo mais uma vez ao sentir a picada da agulha, um tanto dolorosa, mas com inegável alívio imediato. – Pronto, viu só, a dor já foi embora.

– Jun eu to com medo. – Se alarmou, foi virado com cuidado novamente, mas não sentiu nada.

– Está tudo bem, lembra do que conversamos? Não é para sentir nada mesmo, mas está tudo bem, eu garanto a você. – Sehun queria olhar, porém o lençol havia sido estendido, impedindo que visse seu corpo abaixo da cintura, portanto nem ao menos podia saber se já haviam começado a lhe cortar, perfurando camadas e mais camadas de pele até seu bebê, seu indefeso bebê que podia ser acidentalmente cortado.

– Jun, por favor. – Pediu agarrando as mãos dele com força, as lágrimas de medo finalmente escapando. – Não está na hora ainda, eu ainda não estou pronto, o quarto nem foi pintado ainda, e eu estou sozinho, meus pais... – Ele se engasgou.

Sunhee olhou aborrecida, e talvez um tanto preocupada. Já estava vestida e com o bisturi na mão pronta para começar, o relógio contando a partir do momento que a injeção foi aplicada.

– Sehun me escuta. – Junmyeon pediu mais firmemente, segurando o rosto dele antes que Sunhee falasse algo, talvez para tentar acalmá-lo. – Não há ninguém que eu considere mais pronto para isso.

Sehun negou, balançando a cabeça e se recusando a olhá-lo.

– Está sim, eu te acompanhei por nove meses Sehun, mas você tem se preparado para isso a anos, você não precisa da ajuda dos seus pais. – Insistiu. – Seu bebê está pronto para vir, você quer deixá-lo esperando mais ainda?

Sehun apertou mais as mãos de Junmyeon, tomando coragem para abrir os olhos, encarando Sunhee com determinação. – Pode começar.

Em seguida olhou para Junmyeon, e manteve enquanto o mais velho descreve o procedimento, de forma simplificada para que ele não voltasse a se apavorar, embora o coração de Sehun tenha parado por um segundo quando ele anunciou que o bebê havia sido retirado e não ouviu nenhum som.

Os segundos pareceram horas quando o pediatra envolveu o recém nascido com a manta, mas enfim o som que esperava veio e pode ouvir seu filho chorando a plenos pulmões.

– É uma menina. – Anunciou ao entregar o bebê para Sehun.

– Uma menina? – Olhou para Junmyeon que concordou, feliz de não precisar mais guardar o segredo.

– Com ótimos pulmões. – Brincou, deslizando as mãos para fora do aperto de Sehun lentamente, o incentivando a pegar sua filha.

– Uma menina... Minha filha. – Soluçou, encarando o bebê, ainda sujo e com a pele ainda vermelha, parecia até febril, embora Sehun não tenha sentido nada fora do normal quando tocou com a pontinha do dedo a testa dela, e sentindo reagir e resmungar, abrindo a boquinha de um jeito fofo.

– Já decidiu o nome? – A voz foi suave como um sopro, não queria tirar a atenção dele, embora soubesse que uma vez com sua filha em seus braços Sehun seria incapaz de fazer algo além de admirá-la por um longo período.

– Ainda não. – Soprou uma risada trêmula. – Oh meu deus, minha filha ainda não tem um nome. – Riu dessa vez, deslizando o dedo até o queixo dela que possuía uma insinuação de sua teimosia. – Me perdoa minha filha, papai vai escolher um bom nome para você logo logo.

Sehun aproveitou sua filha enquanto podia, conseguindo tirar a atenção dela por alguns segundos para chamar Junmyeon, pedindo que se aproximasse e carregasse ela também, abrindo um brilhante sorriso quando viu o obstetra cantarolar para ela.

Após esse momento ela foi levada para ser limpa e receber o acompanhamento.

– Você está calmo demais, isso está me irritando. – Reclamou depois de ver o mais velho se sentar de forma confortável na poltrona do quarto onde ficaria internado para se recuperar.

– É porque eu conheço o procedimento, já fiz várias vezes quando era interno, eles vão apenas limpá-la e mantê-la em observação por algumas horas.

– Interno? Vão manter minha filha com estudantes que nem uma veia consegue encontrar? – Junmyeon riu, descartando as preocupações do mais novo.

– Durma um pouco Sehun, já são duas da manhã. – Estendeu a mão para alcançar a dele, trazendo aos seus lábios para um beijo casto.

Sehun pensou em recusar, mas o cheiro de Junmyeon foi o perfeito sonífero que o levou a um sono sem sonhos.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Era esperado acordar com dor, mas saber que era necessário apenas virar a cabeça para encontrar sua filha dormindo tranquila no berço era um excelente consolo, ao menos até o momento em que não pode encontrá-la no meio das mantas.

Com os olhos embaçados imaginou ter visto Junmyeon em frente a janela carregando sua filha enquanto a ninava, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, mas isso não era possível, pois Junmyeon não era tão baixo e nem usava saia.

– Quem? – Pigarreou, a boca tão seca que parecia uma lixa raspando.

– Imagino que esteja cansado, querido, e com sede. Deus sabe como eu estava no dia seguinte, parecia que tinha engolido todo o Saara. – A voz arrancou todo ar de seus pulmões, o forçando a respirar fundo e coçar os olhos para identificar a mulher de cabelos curtinhos e pretos, da mesma tonalidade que os seus, sorrindo encantada pela própria netinha.

– Mãe? – A palavra quase não saiu por sua garganta, tão comprimida que a sentia, as lágrimas mais uma vez se formando, transbordando de seus olhos em uma velocidade espantosa.

– Sim querido. – Ela suspirou, finalmente olhando para o filho com tanto carinho que ele sentiu-se desabar, colocando para fora toda aquela dor que reprimiu por quase um ano, o abandono, a solidão e a tristeza.

– Você demorou. Eu queria que você estivesse ao meu lado nos últimos meses, eu precisei tanto de você. – Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, não vendo quando ela colocou a bebê, agora adormecida, no berço, para se sentar na beirada da cama, hesitante em tocá-lo, em esfregar lhe as costas e lhe puxar para seus braços, porque sabia que havia errado naqueles meses todos.

– Eu me sinto muito querido. Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas eu estava tão preocupada com você, como você ia se virar, o que iriam falar de você, esperava que tomasse juízo e viesse até mim quando percebesse que precisava sim de um alfa na sua vida para cuidar de você. – Alcançou uns lenços na mesinha de cabeceira e enxugou o rosto de sua criança, lamentando. – E eu percebi que estava errada, estava tão errada, porque você foi capaz de passar por tudo isso sozinho, dar à luz a essa linda princesinha sem precisar de ninguém, nem mesmo de mim. – Beijou a testa dele. – Mas isso não desculpa o que eu fiz, sinto muito Sehunnie, eu fui uma péssima mãe. – Ela pediu, o arrependimento claro em cada palavra, em cada lágrima ou soluço que escapava daquele rosto sempre tão composto.

Para Sehun o ato de perdoar sempre foi fácil, não gostava de guardar rancor, e aquele era um momento tão esperado que nas vezes que imaginou sua mãe lhe pedindo desculpas, não demorava mais do que um segundo para a perdoar completamente. Só que foram nove meses. Quase um ano que esteve sozinho, esperando, acreditando que aquele momento chegaria.

Não pretendia afastar ela de sua vida, mas sentia uma pontada de mágoa em seu coração, uma que só o tempo curaria.

– Ela é linda, não é mesmo? – Mudou de assunto, desviando o olhar para sua criança dormindo tranquilamente.

– A mais linda de todas, apenas não diga isso para suas irmãs. – Sua mãe riu, limpando o rosto com cuidado para não bagunçar ainda mais a maquiagem.

Sehun prometeu não contar, embora tivesse vontade, só para provocá-las. – Elas vieram também? – Perguntou baixinho, receoso.

– Sim, todas elas, e seu pai também, mas foram expulsos por aquele médico que reclamou que estavam atrapalhando o descanso de vocês.

– Junmyeon-hyung?

Sua mãe fez uma expressão pensativa, tentando lembrar. – Acredito que esse foi o nome que ele deu.

– Onde ele está? – Procurou como se o pudesse vir saindo do banheiro ou debaixo da cama a qualquer momento.

– Disse que ia atrás de um café, mas provavelmente queria me dar um minuto a sós com minha netinha linda. – Disse amorosa. – Me disse que ainda não decidiu o nome. – Mesmo sendo um adulto Sehun não podia evitar se sentir culpado com o mínimo indício de reprovação na voz dela.

– Acho que fiquei tão preocupado com a gestação que esqueci de alguns detalhes. – Suspirou.

– Bom, agora não precisa mais se preocupar, mamãe está aqui. – Suspirou pegando as mãos do filho. – Isso se você quiser minha ajuda, querido.

Sehun nem precisou pensar muito, era claro que queria.

– Sim, obrigado mãe. – Ela espelhou seu sorriso.

– É aqui que eu encontro minha netinha? – Ouviu a voz de seu pai ao entrar no quarto devagar, com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, embora as suas noonas conversando e rindo eufórica para conhecer sua sobrinha fizessem barulho o suficiente por ele.

– Sim. – Fez um gesto permitindo a entrada deles, sorrindo orgulhoso para cada elogio que sua filha recebia.

– É tão pequenininha. – Min Young falou alto demais, ouvindo uma reprimida do pai.

– Não se preocupe, Junmyeon-hyung disse que ela está acostumada com barulhos altos, na barriga ela ouvia o som do meu corpo o tempo todo. – Sua mãe concordou, apesar de pedir para não exagerarem.

– E pensar que logo terei o meu... – HeeJin suspirou.

– Está grávida também noona? – Sehun perguntou surpreso, e quando ela concordou com um sorriso orgulhoso, Sehun sentiu uma pontinha de decepção por não ter sabido disso antes.

HeeJin a tempos queria engravidar, mas diferente de Sehun não tinha sorte, passando até por um aborto. Sehun lembrava de como a encorajava a continuar tentando, a não perder as esperanças, esperava que ao menos aquele tipo de informação ela lhe contasse.

– Sehun-ah, eu e suas irmãs... Te devemos tantas desculpas meu filho. – Ele se aproximou hesitante. – Eu não tinha o direito de impedir que suas irmãs falassem com você.

– Elas são adultas, poderiam ter feito sem que você soubesse, mas nenhum de vocês nunca respondeu nenhuma mensagem. – Entendia os motivos de seus pais, uma mentalidade de uma época diferente e sabia que eles estavam arrependidos, mas essa não era uma desculpa que suas irmãs poderiam usar, ninguém ali vivia sob o teto ou vigilância deles, era injusto pedir que as perdoassem quando elas nem ao menos tinham um motivo para terem se afastado.

As três exibiram expressões culpadas, envergonhadas de lhe olhar diretamente.

– Era eu quem as impedia. – Heejin confessou.

– Não culpe totalmente a Hee unnie. – As gêmeas pediram.

– Nós também deveríamos ter feito mais.

– É que toda vez que mencionamos sobre sua gravidez a Hee unnie ficava triste.

Sehun olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho. – Estava com inveja? Todo esse tempo foi por inveja?

– Eu sinto muito Sehun, eu sempre fui a mais velha, fui a primeira a casar, a primeira a querer ter filhos e a tentar, mas então você mandou aquela mensagem de que o teste havia dado positivo... Eu pretendia falar com você antes, mas eu vi aquilo e... Eu sinto muito.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo ela saiu correndo, e por mais raiva que sentisse, não queria a ver chorar.

– Nós falamos com ela. Você fique e descanse Hunnie. – As gêmeas lhe deram beijos em cada bochecha, pedindo desculpas mais uma vez antes de irem.

– Sei que não estou em posição de pedir algo, mas não seja tão duro com elas Sehunnie, elas te amam, sentiram muita falta de você, todos sentimos. – Seu pai deixou o corpo cair no sofá cama para visitantes, aquele que Junmyeon deveria ter usado para descansar ao invés de passar a noite naquela cadeira desconfortável ao lado da sua cama segurando sua mão, mas tinha sido isso que ele tinha feito.

Pensar e Junmyeon o fez ter de conter um sorriso, não era o momento para mostrar o quão apaixonado estava.

– Eu sei, e eu quero perdoá-las, só talvez leve um tempo. – Murmurou.

Um silêncio desconfortável teria tomado conta do quarto, mas antes que Sehun usasse alguma desculpa de estar cansado a bebê acordou, chorando alto, e Sehun até pretendia pegá-la, mas os pontos em sua barriga o fizeram repensar em levantar-se.

– Pode pegá-la para mim mãe?

– Ah querido não seja tão egoísta, pode deixar que eu e o seu pai cuidamos dela, você deve apenas descansar um pouco. – Sua mãe habilmente a pegou no colo, voltando a balançar suavemente.

Enquanto sorria para a cena de seus pais mimando a criança, Junmyeon bateu a porta.

– Atrapalho? – Ele provavelmente havia voltado para casa para um banho e roupas limpas, pois vestia um jeans e um casaco diferente da noite anterior, além de ter os cabelos ainda úmidos.

– Nunca. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, ciente de que soou como um completo apaixonado pelo suspiro.

– Fui buscar seu celular e mais algumas roupas. Aproveitei para pegar um presente para você. Chegou a meia hora da Rússia. – Yifan entrou no quarto.

– Hyung. – Sehun sorriu, estendendo os braços para um abraço apertado.

– Hunnie, sinto muito. Eu devia ter recusado esse último trabalho. Você não precisaria passar por isso sozinho. – Sehun negou as desculpas rindo.

– Está tudo bem. Eu não estava sozinho. – Insistiu quando Yifan continuou a lamentar. – Junmyeon Hyung estava lá comigo.

Yifan fez uma careta. – Obrigada por isso, agora pode deixar que cuidamos dele. – Sehun riu, pois era apenas uma birra dele que não se deu bem desde a primeira vez que viu Junmyeon.

– Lamento, mas só vou quando Sehun pedir que eu vá. – Junmyeon disse com graça, entregando a Sehun o celular e se sentando na cadeira que passou a noite, olhando em desafio para o alfa mais velho.

– Yifan contou para vocês que eu tinha sido internado? – Sehun preferiu falar com os seus pais, ao invés daqueles dois que continuavam a se encarar como em algum joguinho bobo de dominância.

– Não, foi o Junmyeon-shi também. Fiquei tão assustada quando ele se apresentou como seu médico que quase passou mal achando que algo havia acontecido. – Sua mãe explicou.

Sehun encarou Junmyeon, que coçou a nuca envergonhado.

– Eu achei que eles deveriam saber, desculpe por não ter te avisado antes Hunnie.

– Desculpa? Eu não consigo acreditar que fez isso por mim Jun... – Sorriu para ele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, se contendo para não lhe beijar ali mesmo na frente de seus pais e irmãos.

Sua mãe não queria interromper aquele momento, em parte porque era bom ver seu filho feliz e em parte porque Junmyeon era um alfa muito bonito e bem sucedido pelo que puderam pesquisar naquela manhã quando o encontrou dormindo de mãos dadas com seu filho, mas era mãe e sabia reconhecer um choro de fome a quilômetros de distância, e aquele resmungo de sua neta logo se transformaria em um.

– Sehun querido você a está amamentando ou vai lhe dar fórmula? – O caçula piscou, recebendo com um rubor os olhares ciumentos de seu irmão e curiosos de seus pais.

– Não consegue produzir leite. – Disse em tom de desculpas, era embaraçoso admitir para sua mãe que havia falhado em uma coisa que deveria ser simples, um ato que como Junmyeon explicará teria grandes efeitos positivos na vida de sua filha.

– Não se preocupe querido, não amamentei as gêmeas também, essas coisas acontecem. E mesmo assim elas cresceram fortes e saudáveis. – Deixou claro que não o estava criticando.

– Talvez por isso vi Hee-Soo tentando comer uma minhoca quando tinha três anos. – Sua mãe revirou os olhos para o comentário do filho mais velho, entregando para Sehun a bebê para que ele pudesse dar a mamadeira para ela, e embora também quisesse ficar observando mais um pouco sua neta, preferiu enxotar marido e filho do quarto, querendo dar aqueles dois um momento de privacidade, pois de boba não tinha nada, e se era óbvio que Sehun estava encantado com o médico, era ainda mais que o sentimento era recíproco, e ela não teria nenhum problemas em ter um genro médico.

Então restaram somente Junmyeon e Sehun que olhavam encantados cada mínimo movimento dela, a forma faminta que ela sugava o leite, fazendo barulhinhos fofos, até se sentir satisfeita e adormecer após Sehun niná-la.

– Queria poder ficar com ela no colo o dia todo. – Suspirou aceitando a ajuda de Junmyeon para colocá-la no berço, uma vez que mal podia se inclinar.

– E o que impede? – Perguntou divertido.

– Nesse momento? O cansaço, me sinto tão fraco. – Riu.

– Espere mais alguns minutos que já vou pedir para trazerem seu almoço, então você pode comer e dormir, mas antes quero falar um pouco com você. – Ele se sentou, movendo as mãos inquieto. – Além de buscar seu irmão eu também fui atrás de uma coisa. – Junmyeon pareceu nervoso ao colocar a mão no bolso, brincando com qualquer coisa que estivesse ali dentro.

– Está nervoso, até parece que está se preparando para me pedir em casamento. – Brincou para tentar o fazer rir, querendo acalmá-lo, embora tenha ocorrido o oposto quando ele empalideceu com um olhar chocado.

Sehun então arregalou os olhos.

– Espera, vai mesmo...

– Não, não. – Junmyeon balançou a cabeça. – Quer dizer...

Sehun esperou, com sentimentos conflitantes, um pouco de decepção e desespero, aquele velho medo de estar de cara com um compromisso com um alfa, embora fosse um que gostava, somado ao fato de o conhecer a pouco tempo.

– Não é um anel de casamento. É mais um de noivado, embora não seja o compromisso que eu esteja te propondo agora.

O ômega ficou confuso, o discurso não fazendo sentido.

– É uma aliança. – Explicou tirando uma caixinha preta de veludo. Dentro dela havia um anel de prata com duas pedras incrustadas. – Eu te conheço há nove meses Sehun e posso dizer com total certeza que estou apaixonado desde a primeira vez que te vi. Seu sorriso, sua voz, seu cheiro... Tudo em você é absolutamente perfeito, na medida, é como se eu tivesse criado você em minha mente. – Ele tomou fôlego. – E a cada vez que eu te via, quando conversávamos, quando ouvia sua risada, saia com você, te tocava cada momento era especial... Tão perfeito e tão único que eu tinha medo de acordar e descobrir que sonhei, porque você é um sonho.

– Você disse que não era um pedido de casamento. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu articular, em choque com toda a declaração dele, tudo o que ele falou, sabendo que quando o choque passasse começaria a chorar como um bebê, e talvez não pudesse culpar os hormônios por ficar tão emocionado.

– Não é. Eu sou apaixonado por você , mas não quero forçar um relacionamento tão sério agora. Embora também não me sinta confortável com apenas um pedido de namoro.

Ele tirou o anel da caixinha e Sehun então percebeu a delicada corrente que ele envolvia. – Se você aceitar, nunca vou insistir para que use em sua mão até que esteja pronto. E quando esse momento chegar eu quero poder fazer isso de você de joelhos como pede a tradição, talvez com um quarteto de cordas ou em alguma praia onde eu colocaria uma centena de flores para decorar o chão. – Sorriu abrindo o fecho do colar, esperando uma reposta dele.

– E-eu... – Não conseguia falar, até mesmo respirar era complicado tamanha a força de vontade que aplicava para não chorar emocionado.

– Diga que sim. – Pediu com um sorriso doce, tão doce e gentil que mesmo que uma resposta negativa nem ao menos rondava sua mente, o fez balançar a cabeça enfaticamente, a mão cobrindo a boca para abafar os soluços e talvez esconder o enorme sorriso.

Junmyeon o cobriu de beijos, puxando sua mão para esconder os soluços com seus lábios enquanto as mãos fechavam o colar em volta do seu pescoço.

Como se ciente que aquele era um momento de comemoração, sua filha acordou, chorando pelo colo do pai, embora tenha aceitado com prazer o colo de Junmyeon até ser entregue para Sehun que a mimou com canções de ninar, acompanhado por Junmyeon que surpreendentemente havia sido honesto ao dizer que tinha uma bela voz.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Os primeiros meses de Sehun cuidado de sua filha, finalmente nomeada de Yerin, uma sugestão de Junmyeon que Sehun se apaixonou completamente assim que ouviu, poderiam ter sido difíceis, sensível como estava após o parto, Sehun se sentia à beira de abrir o berreiro junto com ela quando chorava naqueles momentos onde ele não poderia encontrar o motivo, já que estava limpa e alimentada, mas para isso tinha sua mãe, com infinita sabedoria e experiência, lhe ensinando a reconhecer os choros, a nina-la da maneira certa e a massagear a barriga quando nada funcionasse.

– Geralmente são gazes meu amor, é por isso que você tem que tomar cuidado na hora de dar a mamadeira, os bebês engolem muito ar e acabam com cólica. – Sua mãe explicou.

– Nem todo choro é de cólica senhora Oh, há muitos fatores que...

Ela fez uma careta e um gesto espantando a opinião de Junmyeon. – Fatores, fatores... – Bufou. – Tive cinco filhos, doutor sei muito bem reconhecer choros.

Junmyeon conteve o riso, porque apesar da contradição não se sentia ofendido, na verdade era até divertido ouvir sua futura sogra. – Só estou dizendo que não é bom colocar essa ideia na cabeça de um pai, pode o deixar paranoico quando o bebê pode sentir frio, calor, ou mesmo querer um pouco de colo.

– Vocês dois, por favor. – Sehun suspirou. Embora a ajuda de sua mãe e as visitas frequentes de Junmyeon se sentia exausto, pois não conseguia dormir, passava a noite assistindo Yerin na babá eletrônica, com medo dela engasgar ou sufocar, foi um enorme custo o convencer a deixar que ela dormisse no próprio quarto, e um ainda maior a tirar a baba de suas mãos, mas que sua mãe e Junmyeon dominaram habilmente com vários argumentos que sua mente cansada não pode rebater.

– Ouça sua mãe querida, eu já tinha filhos antes desse seu médico nascer. – Bufou.

– Mamãe... – Suspirou, mas deixou para lá, já que Junmyeon não pareceu se importar.

– Mudando de assunto, que tal aproveitar para um banho Hunnie? Eu estou aqui para ajudar sua mãe, então pode ir e relaxar um pouco. – Passou um braço pela cintura dele o guiando de volta para seu quarto.

– Estou fedendo, não é? – Lamentou, devia ter gorfo de bebê em seu roupão de manhã cedo quando Yerin deu uma leve engasgada que o deixou tão paranoico que mal podia sair do lado dela.

– Longe disso, mas acho que você precisa relaxar. Umas velas, uma música ambiente e uns sais de banho fazem maravilhas meu amor. – Entrelaçou suas mãos, deixando um beijo sobre a palma dele e outro sobre seus lábios.

– É injusto que você seja assim tão perfeito. – Reclamou baixinho, abraçando-o apertado antes de entrar no banheiro, encontrando tudo perfeitamente arrumado como Junmyeon havia descrito.

Era realmente um homem de sorte por tê-lo na vida.

Tirou as roupas e entrou na água quentinha e repleta de bolhas, se sentindo envolvido por aquele cheiro gostoso de lavanda das velas. Estava tudo perfeito, Junmyeon havia até mesmo deixado uma taça de vinho e uma garrafa aberta para que apreciasse com calma. Mas o que realmente amou foi quando o mais velho voltou após alguns minutos, pedindo permissão antes de entrar.

– Vim ver se estava gostando e se queria mais alguma coisa. – Sehun sorriu de uma forma específica pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sentimento dando as caras ao curvar os lábios de modo travesso

– Só você. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, abaixando o rosto um pouquinho tímido.

– É um convite? – Deu um passo para dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta com chave.

– Você aceita?

– Sempre. – Parou ao lado da banheira, sentando-se na beira e abaixando o rosto para alcançar os lábios do ômega, um pouco ávidos demais, afinal não era nenhum santo.

Arregaçando as mangas da camisa, Junmyeon escorregou uma palma pelo rosto dele ao pescoço molhado, deixando uma trilha de calor para trás que nada tinha a ver com a temperatura de seu corpo de alfa, naturalmente mais alta que a de um ômega.

Sehun suspirou, seu corpo ansiando por aqueles toques a bastante tempo, sentiu as mãos fortes dele apertando seus mamilos, brincando com eles, apertando e puxando.

– Jun... – Murmurou quando ele soltou seus lábios, apenas para dirigir seus beijos para seu maxilar, alcançando sua orelha, onde mordeu o lóbulo de forma sensual que deveria ser pecado.

Não querendo ficar para trás, desabotoou a camisa dele, sentindo seus dedos umedecer o tecido antes de encontrarem a pele debaixo dela, experimentando a textura, o calor e os relevos do abdome dele, surpreendentemente malhado.

– Acho que as corridas pelo parque são mesmo eficazes. – Brincou ao alcançar a trilha de pelos rala que apontava em uma direção que desejava muito conhecer por todo o seu corpo, embora se contentasse no momento com suas mãos, e talvez seus lábios.

– Admito que alguns abdominais e flexões ajudam um pouco. – Se aprumou um pouco, contente com a reação de Sehun que não esperou para abrir sua calça, puxando junto com a cueca o suficiente para tocar em seu membro.

– Acho que está muito animado para alguns toques. – Provocou, envolvendo o membro e esfregando o dedo na cabecinha, espalhando o líquido de tom leitoso que vertia aos poucos da fenda.

– Para você ver o efeito que tem no meu corpo. – Brincou ao arfar baixo, se afastando sob o baixo protesto do mais novo, mas apenas para tirar totalmente as peças, entrando na banheira com ele, puxando para que sentasse e seu colo de costas. – Feche os olhos, e tentei não gemer muito alto, não acho que ouvir você gemendo faria sua mãe gostar mais de mim. – Brincou descendo com os beijos até os ombros, deixando uma ou outra marquinha discreta.

Com uma das mãos voltou a brincar com os mamilos alternadamente, beliscando e apertando, deixando Sehun em combustão, ou presumida combustão, pois quando sentiu a mão dele em seu pênis, envolvendo e esfregando, foi que se sentiu queimar.

– Devia ter te colocado de frente para mim. – Ele murmurou, a voz rouca. – Poder ver suas expressões... – Mordeu seu pescoço quando um gemido baixo escapou pelos dedos de Sehun que firmemente cobriam sua boca. – Beijar você...

Sehun não mostrou interesse em apenas receber os toques, moveu-se no colo dele, encaixando o membro dele entre suas nádegas, apoiando a mão na borda da banheira para conseguir se mover, sentindo ele deslizar, se esfregando ali, adorando ouvir a maneira com Junmyeon pareceu vacilar, perdendo um tantinho do controle ao lhe morder o ombro para abafar os gemidos.

Para ambos havia sido um longo período de espera desde antes do nascimento de Yerin, e um pouco após ele também, então não foi surpresa que apenas com aquelas carícias ambos gozaram, Sehun se contorcendo lindamente no colo do médico, antes de virar o rosto para beijá-lo.

– Eu realmente precisava disso. – Murmurou ao sentir Junmyeon o envolver com os braços, beijos delicados, esporádicos, sendo deixados pelos locais que o mais velho havia marcado antes.

– De um orgasmo? – Provocou.

– Relaxar... Embora não negue que tenha sido muito bom.

– Mais que bom. – Corrigiu.

– Mais que bom. – Riu baixinho, deixando a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Fico feliz. – Sussurrou.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

– Está com fome? – Perguntou com uma voz fofa, rindo quando viu a neném abrir a boquinha e esticar os bracinhos assim que a mamadeira cheia ficou ao seu alcance. – É claro que está.

Junmyeon, no banco da frente, sorriu com a cena de Sehun alimentando Yerin.

Naquele final de semana, Junmyeon levantou da cama com disposição o bastante para antes mesmo de Sehun ou Yerin acordarem, preparar uma cesta de piquenique.

– Parece que hoje não vamos ficar de preguiça em casa. – Sehun comentou divertido quando o encontrou na cozinha, roubando um beijo do mais velho que antes estava concentrado em cortar sanduiches.

– Hoje não amor. – Sorriu de volta, aproveitando a proximidade para segurar na cintura dele e aprofundar o beijo, ignorando os protestos de Sehun sobre ainda não ter escovado os dentes. – Sabe que eu não ligo para isso... – Murmurou esfregando o nariz no dele.

– Mas eu ligo, sua boca ta com um gosto ruim. – Provocou, mordendo e puxando o lábio inferior dele, sentindo o aperto das mãos dele em sua cintura ficar mais forte.

Quando estavam prestes a, talvez aprofundar mais um pouco aquele contato, o choro de Yerin soou alto pelo apartamento, anunciando que ela já estava acordada e pronta para mais um dia.

Depois de uma troca de fraldas e roupinhas, protetor solar passado e mamadeira pronta, Yerin estava mais do que pronta para um dia de diversão no parque.

– Por que estamos indo tão longe quando tem um parque aqui perto no bairro? – Sehun perguntou depois de alguns minutos de percurso.

Como estava um dia quente, assim como o quase-noivo, vestia uma bermuda e blusa, além de um boné. Em Yerin, havia colocado um body cinza com mangas curtinhas, um macacão rosa com flores e um chapéu de pescador branco.

– Hm... Se eu disser que é uma surpresa você irá aguardar paciente? – Olhou mais uma vez para o reflexo dos dois pelo espelho.

– Depende, vou ganhar alguma recompensa por isso? – Correspondeu ao olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o embaraço quando o viu sorrir daquele jeitinho nada inocente.

– Todas elas. – Prometeu.

E na expectativa de receber seu prêmio, Sehun distraiu Yerin pelos próximos minutos até o destino.

– Vale totalmente a pena uns minutos a mais para vir aqui. – Sehun disse impressionado quando chegaram.

O parque era maior do que aquele próximo ao apartamento, com um lago cheio de patos e uma espécie de bosque que garantia uma boa sombra fresca para fugir do sol forte.

– Sim, mas não só pelo parque. – Junmyeon apontou para um grande grupo reunido a alguns metros, que olhando mais atentamente, Sehun reconheceu como sendo sua família.

Com a exceção de Yifan e sua mãe, que lhe deu um suporte nas primeiras semanas de Yerin, Sehun não voltou a ter muito contato com o restante deles, conversando ocasionalmente pelo telefone com seu pai e de vez em quando com as gêmeas, mas não com Heejin, sua irmã mais velha, e também nada que poderia ser considerado como antes.

Junmyeon sabia que aquilo entristecia Sehun, pois mesmo que ele não falasse, era claro para si como o rapaz sofria com a relação e o medo de nunca mais voltar ao que era antes, sobretudo, porque, apesar das palavras no hospital, não foi tão fácil assim dizer ao seu coração que estava tudo bem, ainda restava muita magoa.

– Jun... – Parou, virando para o mais velho que carregava a cesta de piquenique e a bolsa com as coisas de Yerin, apesar do tom de voz de Sehun, com algo como uma sugestão de contrariedade, ele exibia um pequeno sorriso.

– Desculpa fazer as coisas pelas suas costas de novo. – Ele pediu, soltando a cesta para abraçar as duas pessoas que mais amava na face da terra, deixando um beijo na bochecha de cada. – Eu sei que deveria ter falado com você antes, mas...

– Mas não fez. E não parece nem um pouco arrependido. – Acusou, virando o rosto para impedir que ele lhe amolecesse com mais beijos.

– Não. – Concordou. – Porque as vezes eu vou sentir uma vontade de te ajudar, mesmo que você não me peça, mesmo que você fique bravo depois, mas se isso te ajudar mesmo que um pouquinho eu vou continuar fazendo, porque eu te amo, porque eu não suporto te ver triste. – Segurou o rosto dele, aproximando para roçar o nariz no dele em um beijinho de borboleta, que Yerin gostou de ver a julgar pela risada que soltou. – Mas apesar disso, eu entendo e vou respeitar se você quiser ir embora agora.

Sehun fez uma careta, colocar uma decisão daquela em cima dos seus ombros era desconfortável.

Uma parte sua queria brigar com Junmyeon, por achar que sabia o que era certo para si e agir sem seu consentimento, como sempre temeu acontecer caso acabasse em um casamento arranjado.

Mas uma ainda maior lhe dizia que eram situações completamente diferentes. Junmyeon não estava lhe impondo aquilo, apenas lhe ajudando no primeiro passo tão difícil de se dar sozinho, ajudando a passar por cima do seu orgulho e reconstruir sua relação com sua família.

– Da próxima vez eu vou te bater se não me consultar primeiro... Eu teria dito sim se tivesse planejado comigo. – Resmungou, ajeitando melhor Yerin no seu colo, que insistia em não parar quieta, olhando curiosa em volta para toda as cores vibrantes na paisagem.

– Teria mesmo? – Junmyeon provocou, se abaixando para pegar a cesta que deixou no chão.

Sehun virou o rosto e bufou, logo voltando a caminhar em direção a sua família.

Nove meses de negligencia e abandono não seriam esquecidos em uma tarde, nem mesmo em uma centenas de tardes, mas era um começo e Sehun fez o possível para aproveitar o momento, apresentando Yerin as suas irmãs mais uma vez, relembrando piadas e histórias de infância, que sua família fez questão de contar para Junmyeon, aceitando os elogios de seu pai sobre sua queria filha e sobre a responsabilidade que ele assumiu e conseguiu lidar.

– Obrigada. – Sehun disse depois que entraram no carro.

Yerin dormia na cadeirinha então Sehun havia sentado no banco da frente, para poder estar ao lado de Junmyeon, as vezes sentindo quando ele colocava a mão sobre a sua.

– Pelo o que? – Franziu o cenho.

– Por fazer isso por mim, por sempre parecer saber o que eu preciso... – Murmurou entrelaçando os dedos no dele. – Eu sempre disse que poderia me virar sozinho, nunca aceitei a ideia de alguém além da minha família cuidando de mim, porque... Porque eu sempre achei que fariam por motivos egoístas, alguém que diria para eu fazer isso ou aquilo, não porque me queria bem, mas porque era o melhor para ele, para o alfa que se casasse comigo.

Junmyeon desviou o olhar para a rua, se sentindo ainda mais culpado do que antes por agir pelas costas dele, pois embora fosse movido pelo amor, ainda era errado.

– Você deveria brigar comigo. – Disse com um suspiro.

– Talvez eu ainda brigue. – Ameaçou em tom divertido. – Mas agora eu só quero agradecer.

E apenas rapidamente, para não o distrair ou causar um acidente, Sehun se inclinou para beijar a bochecha dele.

– E... dizer sim. – Junmyeon, que sorria com o beijo subitamente o encarou confuso.

– Sim? – Pressentindo que era melhor não estar dirigindo pelo sorriso maroto que Sehun lhe deu, estacionou em frente a uma cafeteria, meio torto, pois não dedicou muita atenção na tarefa. – Você está dizendo sim para...?

Pegou nas mãos dele, assistindo como o sorriso dele se alargou e como ele entrelaçou seus dedos.

– Sim, eu estou dizendo sim para o pedido de casamento, sim para me tornar seu marido, para envelhecer ao seu lado, te amar cada dia mais, para criar uma família com você, talvez dar irmãos a Yerin... – Disse com embaraço.

Junmyeon cobriu o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça de uma forma que preocupou Sehun.

– Você sempre bagunça os meus planos. – Disse de forma carinhosa.

Junmyeon então estendeu a mão para pegar a correntinha que Sehun sempre usava, separando-a do anel, para colocar no dedo dele.

– Eu queria algo mais romântico do que isso, mas acho que não tem necessidade, quando eu tenho você. – O médico murmurou, se inclinando para beijar o noivo, sentindo o sorriso em seus lábios, nos lábios dele e no sabor em sua língua.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

– Papai Jun. – Sehun falou assim que o mais velho entrou em casa, se aproximando para recepcioná-lo com um beijo seu e de Yerin em seus braços, que, com sete meses, de tanto receber beijos havia cultivado o hábito de os dar também, e estava se tornando uma exímia beijoqueira, sempre deixando um pouco de baba como presente, nem mesmo vivi escapando de seus carinhos melados, algo que ele, felizmente, parecia não ligar, deixando que a bebê engatinhar em sua direção e brincasse consigo sem se incomodar.

– Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de fetiche. – Brincou pegando a neném nos braços recebendo o esperado beijo molhado em sua bochecha.

Sehun olhou com reprovação, embora Yerin ainda não falasse, ela já repetia os sons ouvidos.

– Eu estou ensinando a ela a associar a palavra a você também. – Explicou aproveitando a pequena folga nos braços para correr até a cozinha e verificar o jantar.

– Quer que ela me chame de papai também? – Seguiu o mais novo, parando na porta da cozinha.

– Você é pai dela também Myeonnie. – Embora tenha dito sim e já usasse a aliança em seu dedo, qualquer menção do relacionamento deles deixava Sehun tímido, um misto de bochechas vermelhas e sorriso apaixonado.

– Eu sou é? – Seus lábios se esticaram tanto que mesmo Yerin riu batendo palminhas. – Ouviu isso meu amor? Eu sou seu papai também, papai Jun, diz papai Jun.

Sehun riu quando ela balbuciou algumas sílabas, pouco semelhante à palavra papai, mas o bastante para os pais fazerem uma festa a elogiando e fazendo carinhos que ela recebeu com aquele riso gostoso de bebê.

– Comprei uma casa. – Junmyeon murmurou após o jantar.

Yerin já estava em seu berço dormindo, Vivi fielmente deitado no chão em frente ao berço, e os outros dois ocupantes estavam na suíte, abraçados e trocando beijos e carícias inocentes, carinhosas.

– A maioria das pessoas diz que comprou um celular, móveis talvez até um carro. – Soprou uma risada. – Além do mais achei que íamos pensar juntos sobre isso, só porque aceitei me casar com você, não quer dizer que vou deixar todas decisões para você.

Junmyeon selou mais uma vez seus lábios, as mãos percorrendo a cintura lentamente, subindo até os fios pretos, puxando delicadamente, ouvindo um arfar do mais novo quando roçou o quadril no dele, o clima imediatamente mudando para mais sensual.

– Nunca disse isso meu amor. – Junmyeon o tranquilizou. – Eu dei entrada nos papéis apenas porque a casa é bastante concorrida, mas marquei uma visita para que você possa vê-la, e tenho certeza que vai se apaixonar. – Murmurou descendo com os lábios, quase sem nunca deixar de tocar a pele dele com eles, esfregando pelo seu queixo, pescoço e ombros.

Mudando de posição, Junmyeon pós seu corpo sobre o do ômega, de joelhos e braços estendidos um de cada lado para sustentar seu peso, sentindo e vendo a forma como ele se animou, a luxúria vertendo de cada poro dele e o olhar febril descendo pelo seu corpo até onde podia ver sem sair da posição deitado de costas.

– Além do mais, é meu presente para você. – Murmurou, um dos joelhos abrindo sem resistência alguma as pernas dele, logo sentindo elas envolverem seu quadril por conta própria e o mais novo guiar seu rosto em direção ao próprio mais uma vez.

Sehun envolveu os ombros do noivo com os braços, puxando para voltar a colocar os corpos, uma vez que Junmyeon já havia alcançado a posição desejada, e sem a limitação das roupas podia esfregar seus membros diretamente, trocando beijos molhados e gemidos longos.

– Acho esse um presente meio caro. – Jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu as mãos fortes agarrando sua bunda, os dedos esfregando no lugar certo para conseguir o primeiro gemido da noite, embora entrecortado quando Sehun se lembrou de que não deveria fazer muito barulho.

Com um riso, Junmyeon esticou o braço para pegar a camisinha, colocando em seu membro que já estava vergonhosamente duro com apenas alguns beijos. Em seguida se ajoelhou, uma posição que embora só permitisse o contato de sua pelvis com a bunda dele, era bastante agradável, pois podia ver Sehun deitado, os cabelos bagunçados sobre o travesseiro e o olhar febril por seu corpo.

– Alguém aqui já está bem preparado. – Murmurou quando penetrou um dedo em Sehun, sentindo a entrada dele úmida e bem lubrificada enquanto o via se contorcer com uma das mãos sobre a boca.

E por mais que tudo em Sehun dissesse que ele era um ômega mais do que pronto para lhe receber, Junmyeon tomou seu tempo para prepará-lo, indo um dedo de cada vez até os quatro, ouvindo seus gemidos manhosos e apreciando a imagem dele, a pele branca se destacando na fraca iluminação, a expressão de prazer e talvez certo aborrecimento pela demora, pois Sehun era sempre impaciente.

– Junmyeon-ah... – Pretendia reclamar, mas prevendo isso, o mais velho pegou em seu membro, quase esquecido, porém sensível o bastante para lhe roubar o fôlego.

– Dizia alguma coisa Hunnie? – Provocou apertando a mão em volta do pênis dele, sentindo como estava duro, quente e como estava melado pelo pré gozo que escorria pela fenda na glande.

– Não provoque. – Reclamou mandão.

– Nunca. – Riu baixo, se inclinando para unir seus lábios com os dele, sentindo-o corresponder ao beijo sabendo que Junmyeon usaria aquele momento para lhe penetrar, abafando assim qualquer som de prazer que pudesse escapar.

– Mais forte. – Mandou em meros segundos que teve os lábios libertos, ofegante e um tanto desesperado ao abraçar o mais velho, as mãos encontrando o caminho até o cabelo dele, puxando os fios enquanto seu corpo se arqueava a cada estocada, a cada movimento que o corpo de Junmyeon fazia contra o seu.

Sentia o alfa gemer rouco pertinho de sua orelha enquanto o fodia com força, às vezes lento, às vezes rápido, intercalando até ouvir uma reclamação e um pedido por mais.

– Myeonnie... – Sehun pediu por um último beijo, o corpo tão sensível pelas carícias que bastou um aperto mais firme da mão dele em sua cintura que se desfez, Junmyeon o acompanhando segundos depois, mordendo seu ombro para evitar fazer ainda mais barulho.

Arfando, Junmyeon apenas tirou o preservativo, jogando no lixo, e deixou seu corpo escorregar até estar ao lado do mais novo, o puxando mais uma vez para um abraço, pouco se importando com o suor e o gozo dele sujando ambos os corpos.

– Se for seu presente de casamento espero que não crie muitas expectativas, pois eu pretendia te comprar um conjunto de cuecas. – Murmurou meio sonolento, voltando ao assunto anterior.

O Alfa riu, beijando a testa dele. – Não, embora eu não recuse, preciso de umas novas mesmo. – Sehun fez uma careta, a discussão das cuecas era algo engraçado, uma vez que Junmyeon se mostrou ser o tipo de homem que só parava de usar as roupas quando não havia mais a mínima possibilidade de serem usadas, o que resultava em várias cuecas furadas ou com costura rasgada, pelo menos até Sehun se livrar delas.

– Sou tão feliz de você ao menos só usar roupas novas no trabalho. Eu não teria me apaixonado por você se visse um furo na sua axila por exemplo. – Junmyeon riu mais uma vez.

– Voltando ao assunto do presente, eu ia dizer que não precisa se preocupar com valores, você já me deu algo inigualável. – Murmurou.

– Por favor não fale algo clichê como eu ter aceitado casar ou viver com você. – Brincou, erguendo o rosto para selar os lábios dele, um beijo lento e calmo, assim como as batidas de seu coração, sincronizadas e audíveis um para o outro.

– Espero que não reivindique o sim depois de ouvir então, mas eu me referia a Yerin... – Sorriu perante o olhar surpreso dele, Sehun tinha uma adorável expressão quando surpreendido, os lábios rosados formando um perfeito o e as sobrancelhas arqueadas de forma fofa. – Eu a amo, amo tanto Sehun e toda vez que você diz que eu sou pai dela... – Fechou os olhos contendo as lágrimas, porque era um manteiga derretida que se emocionava fácil. – Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ser pai dela Hun, por ser seu noivo e futuro marido, por dividir minha vida com vocês.

– Não foi algo que eu deixei, você é pai dela tanto quanto eu hyung. Bom, talvez não tanto, afinal eu a carreguei por nove meses, espero que se lembre disso antes querer sair escondida ou namorar algum maloqueiro sem futuro. – Fez uma careta, rindo com Junmyeon em seguida. – Mas você, você sempre esteve ao nosso lado, cuidou de nós e nos amou, mesmo se eu não a ensinasse, ela te chamaria de pai, porque você é pai dela hyung.

E mesmo que Junmyeon tivesse uma cara realmente feia quando chorasse, Sehun só se sentia encantado ao vê-lo secando as lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> * Quando o Yifan fala que o Sehun vai poder comer o peixe inteiro, ele se refere a uma superstição que no caso de mães comerem comidas em pedaço o bebe nasceria com má formação.  
> Obrigada a quem leu, se gostou da um favorito, comenta, se não gostou sou aberta a criticas também.  
> Para quem quiser pode me chamar no twitter nem que seja para surtar por seho: https://twitter.com/IWYOhSehun


End file.
